Building a Future
by IMPeak123
Summary: This is a continuation of "Love Will Lead You Back." This story will be Callie and Arizona's journey through marriage, motherhood, and pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Building a Future**

**By Peak123**

**This is a continuation of my first fic, **_**Love Will Lead You Back**_**…decided to do the sequel since I had so many requests to continue. This story will be Callie and Arizona's journey through marriage, motherhood, and pregnancy. Hope you like it…enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters/story lines. Sadly, those all belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

**Callie's POV:**

It's been a few months since we returned from our honeymoon…the honeymoon that changed our lives. After running into Arizona's ex, I caught a glimpse of the jealousy and insecurity my wife feels in dealing with Mark.

Luckily for me, I won't have to see _the woman who won't be named _ever again…but Arizona continues to have to deal with Mark on a regular basis. I've spoken to him numerous times about giving us space, not being intrusive in our relationship…trying to establish boundaries with my child's father. It's difficult though, because as much as I value my marriage and want to keep my wife happy…I also respect Mark's involvement with Sophia and want to keep things civil.

Right now, things are going ok…Mark calls to set up visits with Sophia that aren't already planned, we have dinner all together once a week, and Arizona doesn't seem to mind his presence as long as the rules are being followed. I'm nervous though, because there will inevitably come a day when those rules get broken…and then there will have to be consequences, decisions to be made. But I can't think about that right now….all I can seem to think about lately is that Arizona said she wants to have a baby.

We haven't really discussed it again since the night we came home. Arizona said she just wanted to talk about it then, that she wasn't ready to really start planning yet…but my God, the woman put the idea in my head and I find myself obsessing over it. The thought of my insanely adorable wife with a baby bump…the thought of the little baby who hopefully will resemble his or her mommy…well, it's enough for me to obsess over for years if I have to.

But I hope she doesn't want to wait that long. I am trying to gain the courage to bring this topic up again, but I don't want to freak her out and have her change her mind. Oh my God, what if she already changed her mind? Maybe that's why she hasn't said anything about it. Calm down…just calm down and talk to her, you can do this.

"Arizona," I call to my wife as she sits reading Sophia a book on the couch. "Can we talk? I mean, when…when you're done reading?"

She doesn't answer me, but finishes the last page and closes the book, placing our daughter into her playpen. Sophia immediately pulls herself to standing, peeking out over the edge of the playpen and smiling up at Arizona before plopping back down and grabbing a teething ring.

"Mommy needs to talk to Mama for a little bit honey," Arizona tells her, running her fingers through Sophia's curls. "Mama's making me nervous, isn't she? Let's hope she doesn't want to divorce me already."

"Very funny," I tell her . "Although I might consider it if you don't stop talking to Sophia behind my back like that." Arizona giggles, making her way into the kitchen where I am pulling out a chair for her.

"What is it babe," she asks, really starting to worry. "Are you feeling alright? You know, we've been so wrapped up in the baby and work…sometimes I think we both forget that you had major surgery recently. Maybe we should move your cardiologist appointment up and have them check you out…I'll call Teddy."

"Recently?" I ask, smiling at her adorable nervousness and grabbing her hand. "It's been almost a year…and I'm fine, healthy as a horse. Pretty sure we would know if my heart wasn't working at full capacity…think it would have give out by now with all the workouts I've been getting lately."

She blushes a little at the sexual reference, tightening her grip on my hand.

"What do you want to talk about then?" she asks. "I know I was joking earlier…but is it us? Is there something wrong with us?"

I roll my eyes, then look right into hers as I say, "No hun, we are great. We are perfect…our little family is perfect. It's just…um, well I hope it's not…complete."

"Oh," Arizona says, finally releasing a nervous breath. "You haven't mentioned anything since…"

"Well, you haven't mentioned it either, so…" I say, interrupting her. "I didn't want to bring it up in case you were just caught up in the moment…in case you know, you were having second thoughts."

"No…I thought maybe you were," she says. "Sophia keeps us busy and things at work have been a little nuts…I mean, we've both been picking up more hours lately and I just…I didn't know if now was a good time."

"Well right this minute, probably not. We have an eleven month old…still can't believe she's going to be a year old in a few weeks…anyway, yeah she is keeping us plenty busy for now. And yes, work has been a little demanding lately too…but we can always cut back again when we have another baby. I mean, if you still want to," I ask as a flicker of hope shines through my eyes.

"Of course I still want to Calliope," she tells me. "To be honest, I'm not in a rush…"

I start to cut her off, about to tell her that it's fine…we don't have to rush, we can take all the time she needs…but she jumps back in, effectively shutting me up. "I don't want to wait forever either though," Arizona continues. "To be honest, I was just waiting for you to bring it up…surprised it took you this long."

"Me too," I say with a laugh, taking her hand in mine. "I've been thinking about it a lot…obsessing actually…wondering how it will all work and how we are going to pick a donor."

"Yes, there will be a lot of decisions to make…and a lot of things to learn," Arizona says as she laces her fingers through mine. "But we can do this…if we really want to, we can do anything Calliope."

"Well, I _really_ want to have a baby with you…just with you this time. And knowing that you will be the one with the morning sickness and lack of caffeine and swollen ankles…well that makes it even better," I say with a smirk.

"Hey now," Arizona replies, pretending to be insulted. "I took good care of you when you were pregnant with Sophia…I rubbed your back, and did all the housework, and made you those delicious healthy smoothies."

"Ok," I tell her. "I promise to do all of those things for you, especially the smoothies…just wait until you have one, yummmm."

She quickly removes her hand from mine, swatting me in the arm with it as we both laugh. I catch her eyes and suddenly get serious, taking her hand back and kissing it tenderly before saying, "Seriously Arizona, if you want to have a baby for us….carry our child inside of you…I will do anything and everything you need. I promise…in fact, you'll probably end up mad at me cause I will worry and hover and treat you like you're made of glass. But if you want this…oh my God, do _I _want this to happen. Now…later…whenever you are ready."

I feel a lump in my throat now, the magnitude of our conversation starting to sink in a bit. Waiting for her to respond, seeing her eyes fill with tears, I decide to bring in the other member of our family. I grab Sophia out of the playpen and hold her in my lap, the two of us just staring at Arizona.

Finally, after a moment of complete silence, she looks up and blesses us with her super magic smile. "I'm ready," Arizona states, plainly and with confidence. "I'm ready to start doing more than just talk about it…to do the research, contact some doctors, get everything going. Because…well, who knows how long it might take…to find the right donor, to actually get pregnant…to stay pregnant. I don't want to worry too much until we have to, but we just don't know how this is gonna go. I mean, I've never tried to get pregnant before…heck, it's never even been a possibility for me since I've never been with a guy. I'm starting to ramble…I know. But Callie…I want this, for us and for Sophia. I don't want her to miss out on having a sibling and by the time we do all of this…actually _have _the baby…it could be another couple of years, so I think we should get the ball rolling."

I smile, the biggest smile just appears when I hear my wife say all of this…hear her say that she wants to have a baby with me. I laugh…a nervous and excited laugh, and Sophia joins along, bouncing herself up and down on my lap. Arizona laughs too, clapping her hands in hope that our baby will do her little trick again. She doesn't of course, because we want her to…but she does something else.

When we all settle down, Sophia relaxes into my embrace, leaning her head against my chest while she looks up into my eyes. She is so sweet and loveable, I think because Arizona and I show her that…because that's how we love one another and her. Our sweet little girl just looks at me adoringly and says, "Mama."

"Oh my God," Arizona exclaims. "She said _Mama_, she said _Mama _to you Callie." There are tears in both of our eyes as we experience one of the many firsts that parents get to enjoy with their baby. "Sophia, you are amazing," Arizona says to her, looking at our peanut in awe.

Then, while staring at Arizona and leaning her little body towards her, Sophia again says, "Mama."

"I think that one was directed at you babe," I say, knowing full well that Sophia wasn't concentrating on me when she said it this time. Arizona brushes it off and says that she's just repeating the word, but I want her to see that she is wrong.

"Sophia," I say to the baby. "Where's Mama?" She turns and looks up at me again.

"See…I told you she was just repeating the word," Arizona says, looking a bit disappointed. "She was saying _Mama _for you…and that's ok Cal, you are her mama."

I shake my head in agitation…why doesn't she get it. "No…look, watch," I say to my wife. "Sophia…where's Mama?" Again, the baby looks at me…again, Arizona rolls her eyes. "Now, where's Mommy Sophia?" I ask this time. Sophia whips her head back to look at Arizona and says, "Mama," while putting her arms out.

Arizona takes her into her arms and Sophia again says, "Mama," as she looks up into teary blue eyes. "She can't say Mommy yet Arizona…but she knows who you are, she knows you're her mom too."

"Most times I hate it when you're right Calliope," Arizona says, "but not this time." I see a tear trickle down her cheek, and I reach out to wipe it away, keeping my eyes locked with my hers for a minute.

"Sophia," I say to the beautiful little girl who is desperately trying to tug on her mommy's hair, "do you want to have someone to play with? A little brother or sister? One that looks just like Mommy. Hmm…does that sound good honey?"

The baby just smiles and jabbers in her own little language, making us both crack up. Sophia is so funny, the way she talks to us like she understands what we're saying. Who knows…maybe she does. Sadly, we can't understand her…at least, not yet. Although we definitely understood when _Mama_ came out of that pretty little mouth…her first word, directed at two people who love her more than anything.

"So, where do we even begin?" I ask Arizona after a few minutes of comfortable silence pass, the two of us just watching Sophia. "I want to say something…and I don't want you to take this the wrong way but…I want to be involved, but I think you should make most of the decisions since you will be the one doing it. Plus, you didn't really get too much say in the last baby we had…at least not in the beginning so…"

"Calliope," Arizona says to stop me from going on. "This is going to be your baby too, just like Sophia is my baby…and I want you to be involved in every decision possible. I do have a few ideas of how I would like to do things, so maybe we can just start there."

"I'm listening," I tell her, wanting to hear all these ideas she has. Apparently, I'm not the only one who's been thinking about this so much.

Arizona puts Sophia in her high chair so she can have a snack while we talk. Like the well-oiled machine we've become, I grab the box of cheerios while Arizona fills us Sophia's sippy cup with milk. Once Sophia started teething, I stopped breastfeeding…no way was I gonna become a chew toy. Arizona said she was glad that she could finally supply the milk, and always offers to run out when we need a new gallon. She places the cup on the tray and says, "Here baby girl, ooh yum yum. You love those cheerios, huh?"

Then she turns to me and smiles, taking me by the hand and leading me back to the kitchen table. We sit, and I begin to learn just how much my wife has been thinking about this potential baby. "So," she says, "I know we will have to find a doctor who can help us with a lot of this….and of course, we will need to pick a sperm donor at some point, and…"

"I know the perfect person," I tell her, interrupting her in mid-sentence. "Oh my God, why didn't I think of this sooner. Their an old friend…a great doctor…plus, they really love Sophia and will definitely love this baby."

"No," Arizona says, looking away from me suddenly. "Don't…Callie…I know he's her father and I guess it would be nice for this baby to have one too, might be kind of hard to explain why they don't…but no. I just can't get pregnant with…"

"Mark's baby?" I ask, shocked and a little angry that she would assume that's what I meant. I take a deep breath, trying to calm down and remember all that my wife has gone through and dealt with in regards to the Mark situation. "I meant Addison," I finally say, looking into her blue eyes. "For our doctor."

"Oh, sorry," Arizona says, looking a bit embarrassed at her brash reaction. "I'm sorry Callie, I just thought…I'm an idiot. Still working on my insecurity issues…hopefully this baby doesn't inherit all of my traits."

"Don't say that," I tell her, lacing my fingers through hers under the table. "I would love nothing more for this baby to be a tiny version of you, even with the not so perfect parts. Ok? And I get why you would freak out if you thought that…that I wanted Mark as the dad again. But I don't…didn't really _want_ him as the dad ever, but ya know…just kinda happened that way with Soph."

"Yeah," she says, "I know. But he is her dad, and he's a good father. Do you think this baby will miss out because they don't have a father? Or do you think Sophia will feel weird because she doesn't spend everyday with us when the baby does? Oh God, there's just so much to think about Cal."

"No…and no," I tell her, gaining a confused look from my wife. "No…this baby will not miss out on anything, because he or she will have two awesome grandfathers as male role models and an _Uncle_ Mark, who I'm sure won't mind being involved sometimes…_if_ we want him to be. And Sophia…well, she's used to our routine…our family dynamic. If anything, I think she'll be grateful for the time she gets with her dad…it will make her feel special. Anyway, we have a lot of time to worry about those things…we won't really know how to deal with any of that until we get there, so let's just concentrate on now. Now, we need to pick a doctor…I believe I suggested the best obstetrician and neonatologist in the country."

"Addison," she says, clearly pondering the idea. "But she's all the way in L.A. Doesn't that seem a bit counterproductive? We can't just fly out to California every couple months, can we?"

"No," I say, "But we can fly out there initially…talk to her and have her help us decide what course of action is the best. Then she can recommend someone closer to Seattle to see regularly. But I would like to have her on board if that's ok…in case we run into any problems. She's the best you know?"

"Yes I do," Arizona answers truthfully. "If she didn't perform the C-section when she did, I might have lost you. I like Lucy…but man, she was way out of her league that day. Even with Sophia…I mean, I shouldn't have had to step in but…anyway, yes-to Addison. Maybe you can call her sometime during the week."

"Sounds good…she'll be thrilled to help us, I'm sure. And since she is so far away, there's no chance anyone will find out our business before we want them to. Won't that be nice for a change?" I ask, laughing as I recall all the rumors that have been told about us over the past few years.

"As far as the _sperm_ donor goes…"Arizona whispers, as if Sophia should never hear the word sperm. "Well, I don't know…guess we'll have to find a good bank and start looking at candidates. I looked up a few places that are local, although we could get it anywhere. Do you know they will ship it to you overnight? It's like ordering a cheesecake Calliope…fresh or frozen, delivered right to your door."

I can't help but laugh, both at the statement and the adorable look on Arizona's face. She laughs with me, and Sophia giggles before shoving more cheerios in her mouth.

"Well, we should definitely spend some time deciding what kind of cheesecake we want before we place any orders," I say, eliciting another round of laughter.

"I do know one thing for sure," Arizona whispers, getting quite serious again. "I want…if it's ok…I want to do the insemination at home. I know we can never really make a baby together, which totally sucks…but I would at least like you to be the person who gets me pregnant instead of some high-priced doctor. No offense to Addison."

Suddenly there is a lump in my throat again, as her words hit me. She wants me to get her pregnant…I didn't even think about that as a possibility, but now that she's said it…well, there's just no other way I want this to happen. If I can make love to my wife, adding a special ingredient to the mix to give us a baby…well, that's just about the greatest thing I've ever heard.

"Amazing," I tell her as a few tears escape. "That would be amazing. You know, I remember reading about all the different insemination options one day when I was waiting for Lucy to see me. There were all these pamphlets and I was bored…anyway, I remember reading that they are all pretty successful. Oh my God, I can't believe I am going to get you pregnant…I know, I know it won't be my baby but still…"

"It will most certainly be _your _baby Callie," Arizona says as tears start to fall from her eyes too. "Don't ever say that. Our children are yours and mine…biology aside, they will all be our kids."

"All?" I ask with a playful grin, trying to lighten the intense mood. "How many are we talking? Please don't say ten again…I thought we agreed that would just be nuts."

Arizona rolls her eyes at me, wiping her tears before leaning in for a kiss. Of course, I give her exactly what she wants, pouring all my love and happiness into those delicious lips. "I will have as many children as you want, Calliope," she says when we break the kiss. "As long as you keep kissing me like that, we can have enough to build our own surgical team. But for now…let's just start with one more, see how that goes. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," I reply. "That sounds perfect. You are perfect Arizona, and I love you so much. You've already made me so incredibly happy…and now that you want to give us another baby, another beautiful creature to love…well, I'm just on cloud nine."

"Me too Calliope," she says, leaning in for a quick kiss. "I can't believe that I want this as much as I do…I've changed so much since we had the baby argument a few years ago. Thanks to you, I don't want to waste another minute of my life…don't ever want to take things for granted. So I'm not…I'm going to get pregnant and have _your _baby, build a family with you." Ah, music to my ears…I can't help but smile.

I glance over at Sophia, who has managed to fall asleep in her high chair. Noticing the time, I realize we totally forgot about her nap…guess we bored her to sleep with our conversation. "Aw, poor baby. I'm going to go put her down in her crib," I tell Arizona.

A few minutes later I return to the kitchen to find my wife gone. I head to our bedroom, where she is looking out the window, deep in thought. I stand in the doorway, just staring at her. She is so beautiful…the light is catching her eyes and illuminating the golden strands in her hair, making her look like an angel. _My_ angel…she's always been my angel. When she suddenly sees my reflection in the window, she turns towards me and reaches her hand out for me to join her. I hit the button on the baby monitor and cross the room to my wife, coming to rest behind her so I can wrap her up in my arms. She melts into my embrace, her cheek brushing against mine. It is so soft and smooth, I just have to kiss it tenderly…the sigh of contentment she lets out tells me she doesn't mind.

"What are we looking at?" I ask, breaking the beautiful silence.

"See that house over there?" Arizona asks, pointing to a raised ranch a little ways down the street. "The yellow one with the white windows and porch? Do you see it Calliope?"

"Yes, I see it," I answer, unsure of why she's looking at some random house we've probably passed on our way home a million times. There's nothing that spectacular about it, at least from what I can see…and I'm pretty sure we don't know the people who live there. "What about that house, Arizona? Clearly, I must be missing something here."

"It's for sale. It's a nice house…for sale…still close to the hospital…"

"Oh," I say, finally starting to understand what she's getting at. "You want to buy a house? That house?"

"Well, I was just thinking…if we're going to have another child, maybe more _children _in the future…we probably need someplace with a little more room," she says, turning to look at me.

"We're gonna need a lot more room if you keep talking about all these kids. Don't tease me Arizona…we'll be having a dozen if you keep this up. You know I'm addicted to babies, especially ours…and after I see you pregnant, I'm pretty sure I'll be addicted to my gorgeous pregnant wife…so watch out."

"Be serious Calliope," she says, half joking herself. "Really, what do you think about this house? It's not huge or brand new…but it's a good size, looks like they expanded at some point…and we can fix it up if we need to…plus, it will keep things easy with work and with Mark."

"I'm not worried about keeping things easy for Mark," I tell her. "Believe me, if he wants to see his daughter enough, he'll drive to any part of town he has to. And he'll want to see her enough…for all his faults, I think you will agree he is a dedicated father."

"True," she responds. "But being close would make it easier…I kind of like knowing Sophia is just across the hall when she's not with us, and being just down the street will be a lot easier than across town. And just think of all the time we'll continue to save by not having to commute to work…I realized that we get an extra two hours a day with Sophia by living so close to work. Most people commute a half hour to an hour on average, not accounting for traffic or accidents or…"

"I get it," I chime in. "We save a lot of time…and gas money too. It sounds great, you're right. I've always loved being so close to the hospital, and it won't change our arrangement with Mark. I just want to make sure we choose a home we love…not choose a location we love, then end up hating the home."

"A home, Calliope," Arizona says, "is what we will make a house into….any house." We have a home here, right now in this apartment. We didn't choose this home together…you chose this place with Cristina because of the location. And it was nice and convenient…so you stayed. And then I started staying here so much that it felt like my home. And when I officially moved in, we changed it to suit _us. _We made it _our _home. Then Sophia came along and it became a home for our family. Any house we buy will be the same…we will change it and decorate it so that it fits us, fits our family. And it will become our home because we will live in it…fill it with memories. Sorry…rambling again. You can just tell me to stop when I get on a roll, you know?"

"Never," I whisper in her ear as I slide my arms back around her and look out the window with her. "Your rambling is one of the most adorable and endearing things you do…I will never stop you. I love it."

"And I love _you_," she says, turning to place a sweet kiss on my neck. "So, what do you say? Do you want to go look at it at least? If we really don't like it…then we'll look around, but I think it's worth giving it a shot."

"I think you're right," I say, a small from appearing without me even knowing it.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asks. "If you already hate the house just say so and we can…"

"Shhh," I say, stopping her in mid-ramble. "I don't hate the house Arizona. I just…I love this one. We finally have everything done, thanks to you…Sophia's room is so beautiful and, well…we've made a lot of memories here."

"Yes, we have," she says, taking my hand and leading me to the bed where we both sit. "But we will make new memories in our new home. And I can easily make a few phone calls so that we can keep anything we want looking the same…we'll take all of our furniture and pictures and everything, just kind of transfer our life to a new space…a bigger space."

"You're right," I admit. "And it will be nice to have more space…more space for the baby, maybe make a playroom…an extra bathroom would be nice."

"And, as much as I would like to keep him close…" Arizona begins to say.

"A little space from Mark would be nice too," I say, finishing her sentence. "Totally get that, Arizona. Ok, why don't you call a real estate agent on your day off? Maybe we can find some time in the next few weeks to go see this house. Who knows, maybe there are other houses on the market this close as well."

"Great," she says with a smile. "I'll set it all up, make sure I find a time that works for both of us…maybe one night when Mark has the baby that way we can take our time."

I nod and smile back at the beautiful woman beside me. "Alright, now that all of that's settled….are we done talking about this?"

"Sure," Arizona says, her smiling fading a bit at my words. "I'm sorry if I got carried away with all of this. I just thought…well, Sophia is sleeping and I've been thinking about it since I saw the _For Sale_ sign last week…but really Callie, we don't have to do anything just yet. We can…"

"Shut up," I say. "I know I just said I would never do this, but…stop rambling. Just shhh."

Arizona just looks at me, shocked and confused, closing her mouth as her head drops down. I lift her chin up with my finger and kiss her deeply, pulling her into my body so I can feel her. "I want to buy a house…and have a baby…and do all of the things we just talked about. But right now…I just want to make love to my amazing wife, before our daughter wakes up. Is that ok?"

Her magical smile returns as she looks into my eyes and smiles. "More than ok, Calliope." With that, I pull Arizona in even closer, smiling into her mouth as I kiss her. She deepens the kiss, running her warm tongue over my lips until it makes its way inside my mouth. Even though we have to rush, we start out slow…kissing and holding one another for a few minutes without going any further. When we break for air, I pull back and look into Arizona's eyes. I can see our future in those eyes….our unborn child…our big house filled with laughter, and babies, and chickens. I am overcome with emotion, the familiar lump returning to my throat as I stare into her soul.

She keeps her eyes locked on mine, and when we are both on the brink of happy tears again, we delve back into one another. Tongues crashing, hands roaming wildly…the need to connect physically dominating our emotions. Clothes are ripped off and thrown on the floor…territories are marked on one another's bodies. I push my wife back on the bed, spreading her legs with my knee as my mouth seeks out her hard nipples. She throws her head back and moans, giggling every now and then as I tickle her with my feather-light touch. When my fingertips reach her entrance, I only tease her for a moment, knowing there is no time to waste. It only takes a few moments to bring her pleasure, and I try not to even blink as I watch her come undone beneath me….she is so beautiful, I don't want to miss a thing.

When she is done, I lay my naked form atop hers, kissing her again with all the passion I feel for her. Her teary blue eyes gaze up at me with adoration and she whispers, "I love you," before rolling my body with hers so that she can bring me to heaven with her.

Arizona kisses her way down my body, kneading my flesh as she works her soft lips from my mouth all the way down to where she knows I need her. She flicks her tongue across my throbbing core, and I can't help but cry out in pleasure.

She places her fingers over my mouth, telling me "_Shhh,"_ so we don't wake Sophia. I close my eyes and just inhale deeply, remaining quiet as this gorgeous woman uses her tongue and her fingers to create waves of pleasure…waves that rip through my body a few times before I can no longer see or hear or think. Once I am able to breathe again, I open my eyes and see her just gazing down at me with affection.

"I am so in love with you, baby," I tell her, pulling her down for a slow kiss. "Thank you."

"Calliope," she says, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to thank me for the mind-blowing orgasms…especially since you gave me a couple yourself."

"I'm not thanking you for the sex Arizona," I tell her as I shift our bodies so that we are facing each other. "I'm thanking you for being you….for giving me the two things I've always wanted."

"Great sex and a hot wife?" she says, knowing full well I'm talking about more important things.

"No," I say, looking deep into her eyes so that she has to listen. "Seriously Arizona, I've always wanted to raise a family and do it with the love of my life. For a while, I didn't think I would ever have both. After the shooting, even though you said we'd have ten kids and all that…I wasn't really sure. But I was sure about what I said…if I had to choose, I would have chosen you. I meant it when I said I didn't want to have kids if I couldn't be with you. So, I decided that having the love of my life would be enough…and it would have been, if things were different, if we never broke up and you never got on board with having kids…you would have been enough for me."

"I meant what I said too, Callie," she says before I can continue. "It might have taken me a while to get there…but I would have wanted to start a family with you at some point. I thought…never mind. It doesn't really matter now…what matters is that we have a family."

"No," I say, grabbing her hand to urge her to look at me. "What did you think? Tell me…I want to know."

"I thought…I thought we would go to Africa for three years, and then when we came back I would ask you to marry me and we would do all of this then."

"Oh," I say, a little shocked to hear this confession. "I'm sorry things didn't go according to plan…that you never got to have your dream first."

"I'm not," she says, leaning in for a kiss. "I will never be sorry that I came back for you…that we have Sophia…that we didn't wait three years to get married. If there's one thing I think we've both learned, it's that life doesn't go according to plan….that's what makes it so wonderful sometimes. And this is my dream now. _You _were my dream all along, it just took me a while to figure that out."

Suddenly, we hear Sophia babbling on the baby monitor, bringing us out of our emotional state and back to reality. "Speaking of the love of my life…there's one across the hall who I think wants to join us."

"I'll go," Arizona says. "Just gotta throw my clothes on…you relax. I'll get her and bring her back in to snuggle with her mommies."

A few minutes later, Arizona appears with a freshly diapered baby in hand. We sit on our bed, the three of us, paying peek a boo and trying to entice our little peanut to clap or say _Mama_ again. Like all kids, she will not perform on demand…so we just laugh and enjoy the time together, giving Sophia all the attention she deserves. Pretty soon…I hope…she will have to share her attention with another little person. A beautiful little person with dimples and blue eyes, who will surely melt my heart…just like their mommy. I say a silent prayer, thanking God for all that he has blessed me with…for making all my dreams come true.

**Chapter 2**

**Arizona's POV:**

I've been at the hospital for way too long, and I am in desperate need of a trip to the on-call room. Sadly, this trip will be for one thing only…sleep. I page my beautiful wife to see if maybe she can stop by and spend a few minutes with me before her shift begins, seeing that I was on call all last night and will be back on duty in less than four hours.

Ughh, I hate days like this. It used to be alright to spend more than half of my time at the hospital, rocking awesome surgeries and saving tiny humans…but now, now there is just one tiny human who occupies my mind most of the time…Sophia. Don't get me wrong…I still love my job, and solving a difficult case or making a difference in a patient's life is still amazing. But when I am on call more than just one day a week, or my surgeries run long and I don't get home before bedtime…then I consider quitting and just being a mom. I hate missing my little girl and my Calliope.

My cell phone vibrates in my lab coat pocket…it's a message from Callie. _Ortho Staff meeting in ten minutes, Weber's gonna stop by and talk about my cartilage research! Yay! What room are you in? I'll have to be quick, but I'll be there asap and I promise to give you a kiss. _

I text her back, letting her know that I'm on the Peds floor so she'll know where to find me. A couple minutes later, she is plowing through the door and throwing herself on the tiny bed, practically squishing me.

"Well, move over then," she says when I grunt and push her off of me. "And give me a kiss, will you? I feel like I haven't seen you in days."

I comply, shifting so she can get in the bed completely and wrap her arms around me. I wait with puckered lips for my promised kiss, my eyes squeezed tightly shut. When a few seconds pass without action from my wife, I open them wide and give her my best pout. She laughs and pecks my lips, saying, "Is that what you wanted?"

"No," I tell her, putting my arms around her neck and pulling her lips back to mine. "This is what I wanted." I proceed to show her what a real kiss is, needing to feel and taste my wife before another long day. "Thank you," I say, when the kiss comes to a sad end. "I needed that."

"Thank _you_," Callie replies, brushing my cheek with the back of her hand. "I missed you last night…we both did."

"How is she?" I ask, wanting to hear all about our little peanut. She is just so adorable…I swear, she just keeps getting cuter.

"She's good," Callie tells me. "I just dropped her off at the daycare…maybe you can stop by before your next shift, I know she would love to see you. She was looking for you this morning, you know? Kept calling _Mama, Mama_…I wish she could understand when I tell her you'll see her later."

"Oh, just break my heart Cal…thanks," I say sarcastically, not wanting to get too upset.

"Hey, not my fault she loves you so much," Callie replies with that gorgeous smile.

"I will definitely go see her after I nap, and we can meet for lunch at our usual time…pending an emergencies."

"Sounds good," Callie says. "Well beautiful, I've gotta get going. Love you…see you later, ok?"

I pout again, but nod my head yes. I know she needs to get to this meeting on time, and I really need to get some sleep anyway. One more kiss and she is gone, locking the door behind her so no one will disturb me.

Three hours later, the alarm on my phone goes off, signaling I'd better get up if I want a little time with Sophia before my shift starts. I grab a five minute shower, changing into a fresh pair of scrubs for the day. When I arrive at the daycare, I stand out in the hallway for a few minutes…just watching Sophia interact with the other kids and her caregivers. Sophia seems really happy there, even though we all wish she never had to spend one minute away from us. Compared to some of the other kids though, she is lucky. Each of us takes her one day a week, leaving only four days for her to spend in the daycare. Since none of us ever log in the same hours at the hospital, there is rarely a day that Sophia has to spend more than five or six hours without one of her three parents. One of the few good things about sharing our baby with Mark Sloan.

Thinking about all of this out in the hallway, I make a mental note to talk to Callie about our work plans for after we eventually have this other "dream baby," that she keeps referring to. I can only imagine that one of us will have to take a serious step back from our career, since there will only be two of us to share the responsibility this time around. I shake my head to clear my mind of all this…it can wait. Sophia can not…I miss her and I need to see her before I start another eight hour shift. I swipe my card to enter the world of little people, saying hello to the director before making my way to the infant room. Sophia is in one of the jumpy chairs, happily bouncing away, her little black curls popping up every time she does.

"Look Sophia…Mommy's here," her caregiver Donna says, while pointing in my direction. "See honey…look over there."

When Sophia sees me, her bouncing becomes erratic, her teeny little feet working on overdrive, as she excitedly tries to bounce her way out to get to me. Donna starts to take her out of the jumper, causing Sophia to cry and wiggle out of her arms. Once free to crawl, my little peanut wastes no time in getting to me…she is so quick these days. We're gonna be in trouble once she starts walking….which will be any day now.

"Well hello there," I say to my baby once she crawls right into my lap. "I missed you too peanut…yes, I did."

Sophia babbles as if she is telling me something spectacular. I nod and smile, telling her what a good story it is that she's sharing with me. Donna informs me that Sophia got bit this morning, and I can't help but see red. I know most kids go through this phase between one and two, not being able to express themselves verbally just yet, but it still makes me so mad that some little brat bit my peanut.

Donna points out the mouth-shaped bruise on Sophia's arm, and tells me I will need to sign an incident report form, basically stating that the staff followed protocol for the injury and informed me of what happened. I kiss my baby's boo-boo, whispering that she has my permission to get that kid back.

"We just need one parent to sign, Dr. Robbins," Donna says while handing me the piece of paper. "I'm so sorry it happened…the other child had been playing so nice with her, I never saw it coming. I hope Dr. Torres isn't going to be too upset."

"It's fine Donna," I say, trying to reassure the poor woman. "Things happen…first of many, I'm sure. The main thing is that she's ok, you took care of her arm, and you let us know right away. I'm sure my wife will understand."

I happily sign the form…not that I'm happy Sophia got bit, but just over the moon that someone recognized me as her parent today…without being told. Donna easily could have waited for Callie or Mark to sign the form when they visited or picked up later, but she asked me…she considered me as much of a parent as either one of them, which just totally made my day.

What will not make my day, however, is telling her Mama about all of this. I know I told Donna that Callie would be fine, but my hot-tempered Latina is very overprotective of her baby girl, so I'm not quite sure how angry she'll be. I'll be looking forward to that conversation all day.

I give Sophia her breakfast, playing airplane with the spoon like we do at home. She laughs so hard that I'm pretty sure most of her oatmeal is on the two of us, instead of in her. I glance at the clock and realize it's time for me to go. I inform Donna that I have to get to work, knowing full well what's coming next. It started a few months ago…the crying when we leave. It's heartbreaking and I don't think I'll ever really get used to it…but they tell us every day that she is fine within a matter of minutes, and the only alternative is not to come see her…so, we leave as quickly as possible and deal with the crying.

"Sophia," I call to her, trying to get her attention while she munches on her banana. "Mommy's got to go to work now sweetie….but I'll see you at lunchtime later with Mama, ok? I love you so much peanut…have a great morning."

She isn't really paying attention to me then, but when I kiss her and walk away…well, she definitely noticed that. I don't look back…I can't. I can hear her screaming until I am out of the daycare and down the hall. I thought the tears would have stopped by now…not hers…mine. Like I said…heartbreaking.

When I reach the Peds wing, I hit the Attendings Lounge and throw some cold water on my face. Need to be fresh for my patients. I walk out and head to the nurses station, grabbing my first chart of the day. I open the file and see that my first patient is a seventeen year old girl with severe abdominal pain, brought into the ER around four a.m.

"Hi…Jenny," I say as I push back the curtain. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weaver. My name is Dr. Robbins and I will be treating you today."

I talk to the young girl and her parents, going over their family's medical history and discussing Jenny's symptoms. After hearing all the information, I inform them that I would like to do a sonogram and some blood work. The parents consent, signing the necessary paperwork, giving me permission to treat their daughter as I see fit. When we are done talking, I tell them that it will be a while before anyone can get Jenny down to radiology. "So if you want to go grab something to eat…a cup of coffee…a nap. I see you've been here for nearly six hours already and…"

"Go," Jenny says before either one of her parents can object. "Bring me back a book or crossword puzzle or something…I am bored to death in here."

They leave and I take a few minutes to fill in the form for radiology. When I'm done, I look up to find Jenny staring at me.

"I, um…I like your hair," she says shyly. My hair? My hair is in a messy ponytail. Whatever, maybe she's just nervous and wants to make small talk.

"Um…thanks," I say, unsure of how to react. "Don't be worried about the sonogram Jenny. It doesn't hurt at all and it will hopefully let us know why you're in so much pain."

I am about to leave when suddenly Callie walks in. "Hey…you are impossible to track down this morning," she says, briefly smiling at Jenny before looking in my eyes. I raise my eyebrows to silently ask what's up, and Callie shakes her head in disbelief. "My meeting this morning…hello. I paged you but I guess you were with Sophia. Good thing she was the other woman Arizona," Callie whispers as she pretends to look over the chart with me.

"About Sophia…"

"I know," Callie says, interrupting me. "She got bit…Donna told me. Oh well, guess it was bound to happen sooner or later…at least it wasn't on her pretty face."

"You are handling this way too well…your meeting must have been pretty good," I say.

"Ok, first of all…I am handling this well because Donna told me that you were there and saw her arm, and didn't freak out," Callie says, trying to keep her voice down. "And yes…my meeting went really well. The chief is going to give me a grant to extend my research…he's even going to let me choose an intern next year to help me. Can you believe it?"

Normally, Callie and I keep our distance physically at work…especially around patients. But I am so excited for her that I just hug her, without thinking. I notice Jenny watching us and quickly collect myself.

"Congratulations Dr. Torres," I say, moving away from my wife. "That's great news…I wish you the best of luck with your research."

"Thank you Dr. Robbins," Callie replies with a smirk, trying not to look at Jenny and act like her and I are just colleagues. "I will see you later on then…have a wonderful day."

Callie winks at me from out in the hall, blowing me a kiss before walking towards the elevators. I finish the form and tell Jenny someone will be by to take her down to radiology soon.

"She's really pretty," Jenny says as I attempt to nonchalantly leave the room.

"What?" I ask, turning back around.

"Dr. Torres…she's _really_ pretty. Don't you think?" she asks.

The young girl is fidgeting with the blanket that is draped over her, avoiding eye contact with me. She looks nervous, as if she is trying very hard to keep a secret. I sense that Jenny is trying to tell me something…that she is looking for someone to talk to.

Suddenly it dawns on me…complimenting my hair, saying how pretty Callie is. Jenny is experiencing something all too familiar to me…the first signs of confusion about her sexuality. A typical straight teenage girl would not be focusing on me or my wife…she would be checking out Karev or Eli, probably not being shy at all about how hot she finds either of them.

I remember when I first started to question my own sexual orientation. I was sixteen and I went to a school dance with Tom, the boy who lived next door to us on the base. He asked me to dance and the whole time I felt so awkward…like I didn't want him to touch me. All I could think about was how pretty the girl next to us looked in her dress, how I would rather be dancing with her. When Tom kissed me later on that night, I was so disgusted…I couldn't even talk to him after that.

A few weeks later, I kissed my best friend Carly to see if it felt any different with a girl. It did…and I knew from that moment that I was gay. It took me a while to get comfortable with the idea, but two years later I went away to college and started dating. I felt terrible keeping the secret and told Timothy…after that, it got easier. Eventually, I came out to my parents, who luckily were very accepting.

I am brought out of my reverie when I hear Jenny ask, "Dr. Robbins, are you alright?" I see the look of insecurity and doubt in the poor girl's eyes, and decide that I am going to go against my better judgment and do something I never do.

"Yes," I answer her, closing the door behind me. "I'm ok. And yes…Dr. Torres is very pretty. Beautiful even. In fact, I think Dr. Torres is the most beautiful woman in the whole world."

Jenny eyes grow wide with surprise at my confession. "You do?" she asks, finally finding the courage to look in my eyes.

"I do," I reply. "She's my wife, Jenny. Dr. Torres is my wife…we got married just about six months ago."

"Oh, wow…that's great," she says as a small smile forms on her face. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," I say, cautiously approaching her in hopes that she will open up to me. "We are very happy, just like any other newlywed couple. Aside from the fact that legally we have a domestic partnership instead of a marriage, we are just the same. You understand that, right?"

"_I do_," she replies. "But…but my mom and dad, they won't…they won't understand. And I' mot even sure really…I just, I keep noticing all the girls in my classes lately and pretty women like you and Dr. Torres."

"And that's ok Jenny," I tell her. "You'll find out at some point…or maybe you won't. Callie…Dr. Torres…she dated men for most of her life and will probably always find them attractive. But she learned that she likes women too…and then we fell in love, so…"

"So, she's what? Bisexual?" Jenny asks, slightly confused. "Maybe that's what I am…I don't know. I've never even kissed a boy…or a girl."

"Have you talked to anyone else about how you're feeling?" I ask, knowing that she obviously hasn't told her parents any of this.

"I have a friend…I tried to kiss her once, but she pushed me away. She doesn't feel like I do, but she has kept my secret…don't really talk to her about it though," she admits.

"Well, you need to find someone to talk to," I say. "And I would love to help you…but I've already crossed the line, and I could lose my job if I start counseling you about your sexual preferences. I just…I saw you struggling, and I remember what that's like. I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens, whichever way this goes…someday you can be really, really happy."

"Like you and Dr. Torres?"

"Yes," I reply. "You just need to be yourself…don't hide who you are Jenny, because you'll never be truly happy that way. Ok? Promise me that you will talk to _someone, _anyone who you think will support you."

"I will Dr. Robbins," Jenny assures me. "Thank you…you have no idea how much your non-counseling has helped."

"You're welcome. Now get some rest before your sonogram…I'll be back later with the results, and we'll go from there. You're gonna be fine Jenny…trust me…_with everything_, you're gonna be just fine." With that, I walk out of the room and head back to the nurses station to grab my next chart.

After receiving the sonogram from radiology two hours later and diagnosing Jenny with ovarian cysts, I write a prescription for a low dose of birth control to help keep them at bay and an antibiotic to kill a minor infection. After our talk earlier, I find it best not to go back to Jenny's room and send Karev in with the discharge papers and scripts. I see Jenny and her parents leaving as I make my way back from lunch at the daycare…Jenny turns back and smiles at me, mouthing _thank you_ again as they head out the door. I nod and smile, hoping she will take my advice.

The next couple of hours breeze by…I perform an appendectomy and check on all my patients one last time before calling it quits. I have been in this hospital for just about twenty four hours, and I need to go home. I head down to Ortho to see if Callie is done…her shift should have ended about ten minutes ago. A nurse informs me that she is in surgery…emergency leg amputation. She's gonna be a while. I see Mark's name on the surgical board, so luckily I will get to have Sophia all to myself until my wife comes home.

I text Callie, letting her know I'll have the baby and rush to the daycare and pick up my little peanut. I am so happy, knowing I will get to spend more than just a few minutes with her tonight.

When we get home, I feed Sophia dinner and put Callie's casserole in the oven. Wanting to make things easier for my wife, I give Sophia a bath and get her ready for bed…that way, Callie can just play and snuggle…if she makes it home in time. Just when I think I should get Sophia tucked in for the night, Callie bursts through the door all wet and still in her scrubs.

"Taking a shower…two minutes, give me two minutes," she yells as she goes straight for the bathroom. "Keep her up Arizona…I'll be right out."

"Who was that crazy lady?" I ask Sophia, who is looking around for the tornado that just passed by. "I think that was your Mama…hard to tell though, huh? Why don't read a story while we wait for her? Come on, my sweet girl."

I lift Sophia up and grab her favorite book with the little duckies, turning off the oven on my way to the couch. We read the book twice, Callie watching us in her pajamas with her hair dripping wet.

"Hey little lady," Callie says as she makes her way towards us. Sophia reaches her arms out for her Mama, and I willingly share our little bundle of happiness. After a few minutes of kisses and peek-a-boo, Sophia is melting into Callie's chest, fighting the urge to fall asleep.

"How about your chupo," I say, leaning over to place Sophia's pacifier in her mouth. "There you go baby…night night."

Callie tucks our sweet baby in her crib, then comes back out to join me for dinner. "Hi," she says, leaning in for a kiss. "Thanks for doing everything while I was in surgery."

"No problem," I say. "You've been on your own since I got called in last night…figured it was my turn."

"I love you," Callie says, plain and simple. "I'm so glad you're not on call tonight…I really missed you."

"I missed you too," I say as I serve us dinner and pour two glasses of wine. "It's been a long, long day."

We talk about our days over dinner…Callie tells me about her amputation and goes into more detail about her cartilage grant. I'm so proud of my wife…and I make sure I let her know. She asks about my surgeries, but all I can seem to think about is Jenny. I tell Callie about our conversation, how much I sympathized with the confused teenager.

"At least you reached out to her hun," Callie says, grabbing my hand "Just putting yourself out there like that…as a doctor, is so incredible. Ballsey…but incredible."

"I just had to let her know that being gay doesn't suck…that anyone can find happiness with the right person."

"Am I that person?" Callie asks with a goofy grin, knowing already that she most definitely is.

"I don't know," I tease. "Maybe if you take me to bed right now, we can find out."

"Are you saying you want me to prove to you that I'm the one?" she asks, chuckling. "Funny, I thought I did that when I married you."

"You're right Calliope," I say. "The wedding…the vows…promising to love me unconditionally. That's enough."

"So we don't ever have to have sex again?" she asks as she starts to undress. "Because I think I could live with that…if you could."

"Get over here," I order. She obeys and we start a rather dangerous voyage into our bedroom, banging into tables and tripping over toys as we try to get there without breaking our kiss.

We finally make it to the bed, where Callie roughly pushes me into the mattress. I quickly rid myself of my shirt and pajama pants, anxiously waiting for my wife to join me in bed. Instead Callie leans down and dips her tongue into my mouth before leaving the bedroom altogether.

I am about to yell for her when she returns, a can of whipped cream and a pint of strawberries in hand. I raise my eyebrows and lick my lips, feeling the liquid pooling between my thighs.

"We didn't have dessert," she says as she crawls across the bed towards me. "Want a taste?" Callie asks, offering up a strawberry that she has topped with some whipped cream.

"Umm hmm," I breathe out, wanting a taste of more than just her dessert. She feeds me the delicious berry, then takes a bit for herself and brings her mouth down until her lips are just about touching mine. Looking into my eyes, she runs her delicious tongue over my lips.

"Wait," she whispers as she dips back down. "I missed a spot." Callie proceeds to lick the tiny speck of whipped cream off the corner of my mouth, making me wetter than the tasty substance. I exhale loudly when I feel the cool topping sprayed down my neck, but the slight discomfort is soon forgotten when Callie runs her tongue across the trail.

She kisses her way back up the same path, stopping just below my ear to whisper, "_You…_are the best dessert I've ever had."

I'm not sure how much more I can take…but it's so good, I don't want to stop her. Callie continues to squirt the whipped cream all over me, licking her way down my body until she reaches my white lace underwear. She creates a straight path of whipped cream just above my panty line, which she licks away…purposefully slow, wanting to hear me moan. Oh, and I moan…I moan and writhe under her touch, needing to have her inside of me before I explode.

But she continues to eat her dessert, licking another whipped cream trail from my ankle to my inner thigh, so close to where I need her. She takes a minute to suck on her favorite spot, drawing a whipped cream heart that is soon replaced with a tender bruise. Then finally…_finally_ her tongue is lapping at my wetness, my walls quickly tightening as I enjoy the most unbelievable orgasm. I breathe heavily, laying my head back on the pillow as I think she's done.

But then…then she retraces her steps, topping me again from my thighs to my ankles…from my belly to my breasts…then up my neck and right into my mouth. I kiss her so hard and long, tasting my own juices and whipped cream.

"Oh my God Calliope," I breathe into her neck as she holds me, continuing to kiss me anywhere she can. "That was the best dessert _I've _ever had…and I didn't even eat anything. You are the sexiest woman on earth."

"No, trust me Arizona…_you _are the sexiest woman on earth. Watching you…tasting every inch of you…amazing, just amazing. No…delicious, much better word."

We laugh, then resume kissing. I take a turn with the whipped cream, writing _I Love You _across Callie's body and licking it off. After what she just did to me, I can't be mean enough to tease her…so I quickly place two fingers deep inside of her as soon as she starts begging.

I straddle her hips, rubbing my wet core over her while I keep a steady pace with my hand. With all the amazing foreplay, it only takes a minute for her to come around my fingers. She screams my name as she rides out her orgasm, then pulls me down on top of her so she can kiss me again.

"I love you too," she whispers as I roll off of her and wrap myself around her gorgeous body. "And I meant what I said before…_you_ are the sexiest woman on earth."

I lean down and place a tender kiss over her heart, like I do every night. Then we just lay there, enjoying the feeling of just being together…so close, our bodies fitting so perfectly like they were made for each other.

After quite a bit of blissful quiet, I break the silence and make a confession to my wife. "You know…I used to wish I wasn't gay," I say so softly that I'm not sure she hears me. She does however, evidenced by the way she rolls over to face me, linking our hands and looking deep into my eyes.

"You did?" she asks, a hint of sorrow for me in her voice.

"A long time ago," I tell her. "But yes…I used to wish that I could just be like all the other girls my age. That I could just like boys…would have made my teen years a whole lot easier."

"I'm sorry, baby," Callie says, running her fingers through my hair. "I mean…I'm sorry things were hard for you then. But I'm really glad God made you the way you are…or else we wouldn't be here, would we?"

"Nope," I answer, smiling at my beautiful wife. "And I am so thankful that some wishes just can't come true. Looking at you right now…making love the way we just did…I am so incredibly happy that I am gay."

The kiss I receive from Callie when I say this is so tender and loving. I swear, I was put on earth to feel her lips on mine.

"I know the fact that I'm bisexual, that I've been with men…I know it bothers you," Callie says after another couple moments of silence.

I don't want to argue tonight and I start to worry that the conversation is going to take a very unpleasant turn.

I am about to tell Callie not to say any more, when she lifts my chin to meet her gaze and continues. "I just hope that you realize that I love you so much…so much that I chose you. I could have taken the easy road…I could have made the decision to just stick with men, make things simpler. But I didn't. I chose you…I will always choose you."

Tears are in my eyes now, as my wife surprises me yet again with her words. Instead of arguing with me like I assumed, she makes me feel whole and loved. I pull her as close to me as possible, our hearts pressed together…I can feel them beating. "I love you Calliope."

"I love you too Arizona," she whispers before kissing me over and over again.

We lie in bed for a few hours, talking about how we'll juggle two kids and work someday…how we want to decorate our potential new house…the party we are planning for Sophia's first birthday. We laugh at all the silly things she's been doing lately…and cry that this first year has gone by so fast. Eventually we fall asleep in one another's arms, thankful for the life we have together and dreaming of what the future has in store for us.

**Chapter 3**

**Callie's POV:**

Tomorrow is the big day…aside from our wedding, this day seems like the most important one of my life so far. Tomorrow is Sophia's first birthday. Normally, parents describe the birth of their child as the most important day…but since Sophia's birth was anything but enjoyable for us all, we are more than happy to celebrate her first birthday as such. Our little miracle has more than survived her first year after being born severely premature, developing into a perfectly healthy and amazing little girl. She is the light of my life, and I'm pretty sure her mommy and daddy feel the same way…so we are throwing her a huge birthday party, hoping to make her even half as happy as she makes us.

Arizona was supposed to be off all day today to help me get ready for the big event. But as usual, our career gets in the way, and she has to go in to perform a surgery on a long term patient of hers.

"I'm sorry Calliope," she says while looking for her keys. "Please don't be mad, it's just I've worked with Jesse for four years and…"

"I'm not mad Arizona," I say honestly. "It sucks, but I understand. I'll just have to try and run my errands with Sophia. Might take me a bit longer, but it can be done."

She comes over to the kitchen where I am sitting, feeding Sophia her breakfast, and kisses us both on the head. "I'll be back as soon as I can…promise," she says while grabbing her jacket. "I love you…both of you."

"Love you too…now go, so you can get back here and help me," I say, giving her a smile to let her know it's ok.

After Sophia is done eating, I clean her up and put her in the carrier while I grab my list and the diaper bag. "Ok kiddo, let's go do this…the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can come home and play. Then when Mommy's done, she can hang out with you while Mama sets everything up. How does that sound?"

Sophia just smiles up at me from her carrier, her big brown eyes watching my every move as I scramble to grab everything we need for our outing. Just as I am about to leave, Mark calls.

"Hey," I say after picking up the phone. "I was just heading out to the caterers and bakery. Can I call you back later?"

"Um, well I was actually calling to see if you needed any help," he says. "My surgery got cancelled, so I am done until eight when I go on call for the night. Thanks again by the way for not telling me you and Robbins took off for this."

"Ugh, I didn't think we had to tell you Mark," I say, kind of aggravated by his tone. "It's common sense…kinda need some time to plan a party and actually be there for it. It's not my fault you didn't use your brain."

"Well…anyway, I'll definitely be there on time tomorrow. One o'clock, right?"

"Two Mark…she doesn't wake up from her nap until one," I say, rolling my eyes on the other end of the line.

"Right, right…that's what I meant," he says. "Party at two…got it. You want some company running your errands? Or I could take Sophia so you don't have to worry about her."

"I'm good," I tell him. "Sophia's already in her carrier, my bag is packed…if you want to come with us, that's cool."

"Alright…meet you in the lobby in five minutes," he says before hanging up.

We hit the bakery first, as I am in major need of a sugar high to get me through this day. Mark wants to buy Sophia a cupcake, but I try to tell him nicely that she has to wait until tomorrow for cake. Arizona cannot miss our peanut having her first taste of sweets…although I'm pretty sure she has snuck Sophia a few bites of donut when I'm not looking. Mark looks agitated…not really about the cupcake, but about me mentioning Arizona.

"What?" I ask when I see the brooding begin. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing," he lies. "I don't have any problems…I'm great. Sophia's the one missing out on a cupcake because your wife couldn't be bothered to do this with you."

And there it is…I should have know bringing him was a bad idea. Now I have two children to deal with.

"My wife…Sophia's _mother, _would love to be here with us. But she had to go into the hospital for a few hours. And even if she _was _here, I wouldn't let Sophia have a stupid cupcake. This isn't about the cupcake though."

"No," he admits. "It's not. It's about the fact that you don't treat me like Sophia's father anymore."

"Um, no…I _do_ treat you like Sophia's father. I just don't treat you like my husband…that's what you're getting mad about. But you are _not _my husband Mark. Arizona _is_ my wife and she _is_ one of Sophia's parents too. Why are you suddenly acting like this is something new?"

I am starting to get angry, and have to take a few deep breaths to calm down before I start screaming in the middle of this bakery. Mark doesn't say anything for a minute…he is clearly smart enough to know I am pissed.

"I'm sorry," he finally says after putting Sophia back in her stroller. "It's just…things used to be different. You used to ask my opinion about Sophia all the time, come to me when you were worried, call me right away when she did something new. Now I just find out second hand from Robbins…and neither one of you seem to care what I think anymore. I guess I just feel left out."

"Well I'm sorry you feel left out," I tell him. "And you're right…I used to go to you for everything. And it almost ruined my relationship with Arizona. You're a good friend Mark, and your Sophia's dad…you'll always be her dad. But when it comes to anything else…making decisions, talking about my feelings…I need to do that with my _wife_. Of course, if it's something important regarding Sophia, I will include you but…"

"But basically, Arizona won't let you be my friend anymore," Mark says, cutting me off. "I get it…she's always been the jealous type, I just didn't see you playing into it."

"She was jealous for a reason Mark," I say, pushing the stroller outside so we can continue this conversation in private. "I went to you for a lot of things before…things I should have gone to her for. And it's not like we've always been just friends. I mean…we have, but we've also slept together. Do you have any idea how that makes her feel? She doesn't want me to stop being your friend Mark. Hell…she's not even the one who has been putting the distance between us. It's me."

"So, what?" he asks. "_You_ don't want to be my friend anymore?"

"That's not what I'm saying…ughhhh," I groan in frustration. "I'm saying that I don't go to you anymore for stuff because I don't have to….don't _want_ to. I used to talk to you about my problems, my feelings, my relationships…because you were like a safety net for me. I knew you would always be there because we've always been friends."

"What's wrong with that?" he asks, obviously not getting my drift. "I thought friends were supposed to confide in friends."

"I didn't see anything wrong with it either…not for a long, long time," I admit. "And there's nothing wrong with us being friends…but I don't need to go to you anymore. I have a wife now…she's my safety net, my person to lean on, my everything. Can you understand that Mark?"

"I'm not a complete moron Callie," he answers, the sting of my words evident on his face. "I get it…you love Robbins more than anything in the world…she's the one you want to talk to about stuff now…you need her, not me. Yeah, I get it."

With his head hung low, he starts walking towards the car. I can tell he is angry and hurt, but he has got to come to terms with this. I can't keep living in this world where I tell Mark what he wants to hear just to keep him happy. It's not my job to keep him happy.

"Come on," I yell down the street. "Grow up Mark. You are a father now…act like one."

"You want me to act like a father?" he asks, coming back towards us.

"Fine…come on Sophia." With that, he takes the baby out of the stroller and walks over to the car, where he proceeds to hook in the carrier before getting in. We ride back to apartment in silence. Once we arrive, he takes Sophia out of the car and walks her up to our apartment. I open the door and he hands me the baby, kissing her and saying goodbye.

"I'll see you at the party tomorrow. I would offer to help, but…"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Mark," I say, my voice laced with disgust.

Great, now I've wasted most of my morning with him…only had a chance to pick up the cake…never ordered the food. Sophia is hungry and getting tired…she is about to have a meltdown. And I still have no idea what time Arizona will be home. This day is so not going according to plan. Fuck it…I'm just gonna hang out with my peanut and figure the rest out later.

So that's exactly what I do. I make lunch for Sophia and I, trying to recoil after my confrontation with her father. He can be such a good dad, and such a good friend…but man, he can also be a really lousy human being sometimes. It's scary because I used to think that him and I were alike…maybe we were.

Thank God Arizona came into my life…I know she has made me a better person. We've made each other better. Just thinking about her makes me miss her.

I call the hospital and find out that she is still in surgery…turns out the kid, Jesse, went into kidney failure and got moved to the top of the transplant list. Now not only will she be treating his cancer during surgery, she'll be doing a kidney transplant. Guess we won't be seeing her anytime soon.

I start to get angry again when I hear my phone beeping. There's a long text message from Arizona, from nearly three hours ago saying, _I am so sorry baby…babies. I love you both so much and promise I will make this up to you. If you're mad, just remember I am saving a tiny human's life right now. Please don't be mad. Should be home in about two hours. Don't do anything else without me, I want to help. Sophia, tell Mama to just have fun with you and wait for Mommy to come home. Xoxo_

I instantly feel a smile forming on my face. I look over to Sophia and say, "We are the luckiest girls in the whole world. Do you know that peanut? Yes, yes we are. You have the best mommy ever."

"Ma mi," Sophia says, repeating my word. "Ma ma…Ma mi." Oh my God, she is saying it. She is actually saying mommy….wait, she is actually getting it. She is actually differentiating between the two, but saying them together. Somehow, I think our daughter has actually figured out that she has two mommies. I am so amazed and want to share this moment with my wife so badly. I look at the clock and realize that Arizona should have been out of surgery an hour ago…she's got to at least be scrubbing out now.

"Let's go see Mommy," I say to Sophia, taking her out of her high chair.

"Ma mi," she says again, clapping her little hands in excitement.

"Yes honey, we're gonna go see your mommy," I say, tears about to surface.

I don't even bother to get the stroller back out…I just walk as fast as my feet will carry me, holding Sophia in my arms. She must get the sense that we are going somewhere good, because she keeps squealing with excitement, hugging me tightly then laughing and repeating the process. Every once in a while, I slow down and bounce up and down on my heels, causing her to release what Arizona refers to as her piggy laugh…the kind that is so hard and deep it creates a snorting sound. I am caught between wanting to hear this ridiculous laugh and get to my wife. Eventually the game isn't quite so exciting to Sophia, so we just walk the rest of the way, heading straight for the third floor once we get into the hospital.

When the elevator doors open to the Pediatrics wing, I can see Arizona right away. She is standing at the nurses station charting…probably charting the follow up care for Jesse. She doesn't see us right away…her head is bent as she writes on the chart, a strand of hair falling slightly in her face.

I stop at the waiting area to put down the diaper bag and take Sophia's jacket off. I place Sophia down beside me, positioning her hands on one of the chairs for support while she stands. I turn around to grab our things before heading over to Arizona…but when I turn back around, Sophia is gone. For a second I panic, like any mother would, but then I see her a few paces ahead of me…walking.

I am about to scream…scream to Arizona, to tell her not to miss this. But when I look over to the nurses station again, I see her already watching…her arms outstretched for our tiny walking miracle, the most proud and beautiful smile on her face.

Sophia falls, but quickly gets back up again and continues her unsteady voyage to her mother. When she finally gets close enough to the now crouching Arizona, Sophia scrunches up her little nose and laughs so hard before flinging herself into her arms.

"Ma mi," she says, big brown eyes looking up into adoring blue ones.

Arizona shoots me a shocked and amazed look from across the room, hugging Sophia tight as tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Oh my God…Calliope," she calls to me as I approach them. "Calliope…did you, did you hear that? She called me mommy. She _walked_ to me and called me mommy."

"Yes," I reply. "Yes she did. It happened at home and I just wanted you to…"

"Oh," Arizona says, the joy fading a bit. "I missed it…I missed her first steps."

"No!" I yell. "No, the walking part…she saved that for you. No, no…I meant the mommy thing. We were having lunch and I was talking about how I wanted to see her mommy and she said it. So I hauled ass over here so I could tell you…then she goes and walks over to you and tells you herself. Show off," I say to our little wonder as she continues to gaze up adoringly at her mother.

Then Arizona does something that catches me completely off guard. She puts Sophia down and pulls me toward her, kissing me with so much love….the kind of kiss that is usually reserved for the privacy of our own home. And believe me, it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Wow," I say, looking into my wife's gorgeous blue eyes. "Breaking all the rules lately, huh?"

"Oh shut up Calliope," she says, "and kiss me again, before the mood ends and I get embarrassed."

So I do…I kiss her passionately, not caring that a group of new interns or all of the nurses are watching. I kiss my wife while our little girl tries out her newfound legs again, walking and falling in circles around us as she squeals, "Mama, Ma mi," a few more times so she doesn't go unnoticed.

After a few moments of awkward stares and whispers, Arizona turns to the crowd and says, "Ok everyone…back to work. My daughter just took her first steps, and I wanted to kiss my wife, alright? You saw the show…now it's over. As you were people."

Signing her chart and leaving it on the nurses station, Arizona takes my hand and we start a slow journey behind our teetering daughter. As we approach the elevator, I see Mark out of the corner of my eye. I'm not sure how long he's been watching, but the look on his face tells me he is anything but happy.

"Oh God," I say, glancing in his direction before stepping into the elevator.

Arizona looks around for a minute before joining me, catching Mark lurking in the shadows. "What's his problem?" she asks, bending down to pick up Sophia who is tugging on her shirt. "If looks could kill, huh? I thought he wasn't on until tonight…wonder what he's doing hanging around here."

"Probably looking for someone to complain to," I say, the aggravation from earlier coming back all too fast. "We kind of had a major argument earlier."

"You did?" she asks, looking slightly stunned. "Oh, I saw him leaving before my surgery…he said he was going to see if you needed any help. From the looks of it…he didn't exactly help you though."

"No," I say, taking a deep breath so I don't get too worked up. "He came with me to pick up the cake this morning…and he wanted to get Sophia a cupcake, and I said no because you weren't there and she should wait until her party, and then he got all pissy."

"Because you wouldn't let her eat cake?" Arizona asks, looking surprised that even Mark could act so immature.

"No…because I wanted to wait for _you_," I say. "Then it turned into this huge thing about how I don't talk to him anymore, how I go to you for everything now, how you don't want us to be friends." Before she can even say anything, I continue. "But I told him that it's not you…it's me. It _is_ me…I have been distancing myself from him somewhat, because well…it needed to happen. I don't want to go to him about everything anymore…I want to go to _you_, because you are my person and we are building a life together. Anyway, he just can't accept that and wants to act like a baby."

"He's lonely and stupid," Arizona says, putting a calming hand on my shoulder. "He'll get over himself…hopefully in time to act like a grown up at Sophia's party tomorrow."

"We'll see," I say as we leave the hospital. "Speaking of her party…we have a lot to do yet, so let's not talk about Mark anymore. Ok? I just want to enjoy the rest of the day with my girls, get everything ready for tomorrow."

So we forget about Mark and his stupidity, and head home. We decide that after Sophia wakes up from her nap, Arizona will take her to the park and I'll head to the hall to start setting up. Until then, we just relax…laying together on the couch, Arizona's head in my lap while I lazily run my fingers through her hair. I know it's relaxing her, and I can feel my nerves calming too. I look down at my beautiful wife and see that super magic smile I fell in love with. I wasn't lying when I told Ruby that smile makes everything better.

**Arizona's POV:**

I am not a party person…I don't like to plan parties, throw parties, and definitely detest any in honor of me. My poor Calliope learned that lesson years ago when she tried to surprise me with a birthday bash. I can't say I regret that night though…seeing what Callie had done for me, and finding her waiting up on the couch that night, finally gave me the courage to say those three words that had been stuck in the back of my throat for months. I loved her then…and I love her even more now.

Anyway, for the first time in my life I find myself actually excited over a party. Maybe it's motherhood…maybe I just want to make my little girl so happy that I am willing to go all out for her first birthday. I made sure Callie and I picked out the biggest, most beautiful cake for our little princess….and I rented a bubble machine. Callie says I am a big kid, that's why I went into pediatrics….maybe she's right. But…you can't teach an old dog new tricks, and other than making a few phone calls, I am so not into the preparation aspect of this thing. I'll leave that to my wonderful wife…and I'll take Sophia out for the afternoon.

"Ready to go peanut?" I ask her, half expecting an answer after the walking and talking stunt she pulled earlier. She just smiles and looks up at me lovingly. "Ok Sophia, say bye bye to Mama," I say as I pick her up and walk over to Callie, who is busy putting together goody bags.

"Have fun, my beautiful girls," she says, leaning in for a kiss. "Be a good girl Soph."

"You have fun with those," I say. "Since it's so gorgeous out today, I'm gonna take this little lady to the park…you want to ride the swing, don't you baby? We'll be back in time for dinner…I'll pick you up and we can go anywhere you want to eat. It will be your reward for doing all the work while I get to play with her."

"Fair enough," Callie says. "See you in a couple of hours."

I go back for one more kiss before heading out of the door. Unfortunately, I run into Mark in the hallway. Apparently, he bought out the toy store in a lame attempt to overly spoil our daughter…he must think that's gonna prove something. Or maybe he just wanted to make himself feel better after Callie ripped him a new one earlier.

"Hey Mark," I say nonchalantly, as if nothing is wrong. "Didn't you get the memo…Callie said no toys."

"Well I don't care what she says," Mark yells, snapping at me and startling Sophia a bit. Then in a lower voice, he says, "Sophia is my daughter too, you know? I'm allowed to buy her whatever I want."

"Relax," I tell him, rolling my eyes at his ridiculous behavior. "I was just kidding…God."

"Oh whatever Robbins," he says obviously hating me right now. "Hello Sophia…I heard you walked today. Yes, isn't it nice that I heard that from one of the interns on my rotation today? I came to see it for myself but your mommies were taking you away before I had a chance."

"Come on Mark," I say, seeing why Callie was so aggravated earlier. "It's not like any of us can plan when she does things…or who gets to witness it. Maybe if you weren't being such a douche this morning, Callie would have called you to tell you Sophia walked."

Sophia is squirming around in my arms, trying to wiggle free. So I tell Mark I have to go…that I am taking her to the park while Callie gets everything done. I pass Sophia to him for a minute, so he can get a cuddle in, and then leave…finally.

We arrive at the park a few minutes later and I spread out a huge blanket for us to play on, while we wait for one of the swings to become available. There is a little old lady sitting on the park bench, just watching Sophia. She is just that adorable…perfect strangers can't even keep their eyes off of her. Sophia tries to walk around in the grass, but doesn't quite like the feeling on her bare feet, so she squeals and throws herself into my arms a few times. I can't help but laugh at how silly she is.

After a few more minutes of this adorable game, I grab Sophia and head towards the swing set. The woman on the bench says something as we pass her…I can't quite make out what she says, so I turn back to face her.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" I ask, Sophia wiggling until I put her down beside me.

"Yes dear," she says. "I was just remarking on how cute she is for a…well, you know."

No…I don't know. In fact, I have no idea what she's talking about. Sophia…she's a baby, my baby.

I raise my eyebrows to inquire, but the elderly woman just keeps talking.

"Anyway, I think it's very noble…what you're doing, giving her a home. A few of my friends' girls can't have babies either…but they always want to adopt the white ones."

A lump appears in my throat as her words hit me. This woman…a woman I don't know, who doesn't know me at all…just made the assumption that I couldn't have children. Who says that to someone? Even if it were true…who actually says that to a perfect stranger? And to make matters worse, I'm pretty sure this racist old bitty just referred to my daughter as some kind of lesser being…because she's not white. Well, technically she is half white…like her father and like me. But the part of her I love the most- the part of her that's exactly like Callie…that's the part this woman is insulting. I am getting angrier by the second, watching this woman look at me and Sophia with pity…pity for this poor, Hispanic baby and her poor white, barren mother.

"She's not adopted," I blurt out, catching the woman off guard. "She's her mother's daughter…every perfect little inch of her. But thanks for the very rude assumption," I say as I pick up the baby and start to walk away.

"That's too bad," she yells after me. "I thought more of you a few minutes ago than I do now…knowing you slept with an Hispanic man. I'm not trying to offend you…but I don't think the races should be mixed. It's just…just not good for anyone."

I am infuriated at this point. I know that people, particularly the elderly who grew up in a different time, are set in their ways…that they don't see what I see when I look at my gorgeous wife. I see a person…a beautiful, wonderful, loving human being who would be the same no matter what color her skin was. Sophia is no different…she is a smart and funny, beautiful little girl. The fact that people- this woman- is so ignorant, really upsets me.

"My daughter is cared for…and loved," I say, willing the tears not to fall. Won't let her have the satisfaction. "How does it matter whether her parents are white, or black, or _Hispanic? _We love her more than anything…isn't that good for her?"

"No," she answers before I can continue. "No, I do _not_ believe that it's good for her…or for society. How will the child know her place in this world? Where she belongs?"

"Where she belongs?" I basically scream the question back at her. "She belongs with us…as a part of our family. My wife and I will make sure she knows exactly where she belongs."

Again, I turn to leave with Sophia…but this woman just won't let up.

"Your wife?" she questions. "Well, that explains it…why she looks nothing like you."

I feel a shooting pain in my chest, like a knife was just placed directly into my heart. I know Sophia doesn't look like me…she can't. Usually it doesn't bother me…she is so beautiful, just like Calliope. And she really doesn't resemble Mark either, so I don't think about it. But now…right now this woman- this perfect stranger, is commenting on how my child doesn't share my genetic makeup…how technically she is not a part of me.

And it hurts….just like it did when Mark said I was _nothing_…when Dr. Stark said she wasn't _mine_. And this hurt will continue…I know I'll get over the present conversation, but it won't be the last. For the rest of my life as Sophia's mom, I will continue to experience this feeling every now and then. And it won't change things. I won't love her any less. I won't stop being her mother, in all the ways that really count. But it will hurt, every single time.

I wait for it to pass….this stabbing pain, this horrible ache. And then I open my mouth to let her have it…to tell off this elderly woman who knows nothing about life and love. But I can't…she won't let me…she just keeps talking.

"Poor child," she says, reaching a hand out to touch Sophia's little face. I pull my arms back defensively, not wanting her to lay one prejudiced finger on my baby girl. I place my hand on Sophia's head, holding her close to protect her from this evil woman. "You may love her," she continues, paying no attention to the vile look I am giving her, "but you are ruining her life. It's bad enough she is of mixed race…that will be a hardship in itself. But to have two mothers…lesbians….the child is doomed. She will be teased, and picked on and…"

I can't hear another word. The venom that this woman is spewing has reached a level that I just can't tolerate. I snap, and before she can finish her sentence I yell, "by people like you. She will only be picked on by ignorant people like you. But luckily…at least I like to believe, most people are not like you. You may not see it…may not want to see it, but the world is changing. My little girl can, and _will_, grow up in a world where people accept her for who she is…regardless of her skin color or the sexual status of her parents. I don't know you…and I usually don't judge people. But since you are judging me and my daughter, I will make an exception. You are a mean, evil old woman…and you are certainly not worthy to stand in the presence of this little angel," I finish, picking up my sweet baby girl and walking away.

This time, I don't look back…she keeps talking, but I choose not to listen. I pack up our snacks and blanket, then head to the car.

Just as I am strapping Sophia into the car seat, I hear my cell phone beeping. I rummage through the bag to find it and see that I have a message from Callie that reads, _All set for tonight…finishing touches in the morning when we arrive at the hall. Hope you are having fun with the birthday girl…please don't have too much more fun though, I miss you guys. Come home soon. _

Normally, this would make my day…but right now, I am emotionally drained and don't know how well I can pretend that everything's fine. I know I should talk to my wife about what happened…tell her I am upset and why. But tomorrow is a big day for her, and for Sophia. I don't want to put a damper on that…it can wait. I can wait to tell her about all this until after the party.

I drove home slowly, wanting to take a few extra minutes to clear my mind and put this incident behind me for the time being. I look in the rear view mirror and see that Sophia has fallen asleep. She really is like a little angel…a little mixed race angel with lesbian mothers. Ughh, that woman. I just can't get it out of my head…all the terrible things she said, implying that our daughter won't have a good life. Before I even realize I'm doing it, I scream…a loud and angry scream, startling Sophia who cries out along with me.

"Shhh baby," I say, calming myself down. "Mommy's sorry honey, I didn't mean to frighten you….it's ok." Sophia whimpers for another minute before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep again. Waiting at a light, I bang my head into the steering wheel…cursing that damned woman and myself, for letting her get the best of me.

Maybe she's right, I think to myself. Maybe we are going to cause unnecessary pain for Sophia…it won't be intentional, or even our fault, but inevitably it will happen. People will judge us…and treat her differently. And then one of us will get upset, like I just did…and maybe that will be hard for her too, especially as she gets older.

There have only been a few times that I've remembered all my reasons for not wanting children…and this is one of them. I don't want to feel this way…and deep down, I know that woman was wrong and I was right. I know that Sophia will always feel loved and cherished…that her two mommies will show her what real love is, teach her to be accepting, and disregard people who are not. But in this moment, I am unsure. I am hurting and scared…this is hard, and I want to run away. But I can't run away…I don't want to run away. This is my life…Calliope is my wife and Sophia is my daughter, and tomorrow is a big day for all of us.

So I will go home and make love to that beautiful, Hispanic woman tonight…and tomorrow I will watch my little girl eat her birthday cake and be happy. I gently lift Sophia out of the back seat, trying my hardest not to wake her again. She feels the cool air and instantly springs up, looking into my eyes for a second before her tired little body collapses into my chest. Looking down at her, I can see her smile in her sleep…that one little dimple of hers coming out to play. And in this moment, I am sure of one thing…Sophia is mine, no matter what.

A/N: Okay, so I know that many of you have emailed me to get a copy of this fic. Sorry it's taking so long to re-post, but you know it's a long one and the orginal was saved in unedited form (meaning, I have to go thru and separate dialogue, paragraphs, & chapters). Ughh, what a PITA, but I am doing it so that we can all re-read the whole series from start to finish. Hoping maybe some new readers will be able to enjoy the story as well. Thanks to all of my loyal followers. And thanks to my lady loves for giving me the inspiration to write the way I do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

**Arizona's POV:**

I wake up this morning, after a very fitful night's sleep, to a baby in a birthday hat being shoved in my face as some crazy lady blows a horn that could awaken the dead.

I roll over towards my wife and daughter, plastering on a fake smile. Don't get me wrong…I am insanely happy that today is Sophia's birthday. A year ago today, I didn't know we would have a first birthday to celebrate. It is truly a milestone in all of our lives. But I can't shake the terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach…the feeling that has stayed with me since yesterday's encounter with the wicked witch in the park.

Perhaps I would be feeling better had I talked to Callie about it last night…but I really wanted to keep things upbeat and full of joy for her. After all she and our daughter have endured in the past year, they both deserve this day…their moment in the spotlight.

So I smile my fake smile and squeal with faux excitement over the day ahead of us…the party I never would have planned were it not for Sophia's happiness. I look over at our little peanut, lying in our bed beside me with her silly hat on, trying with all of her might to mimic her mama and blow the little horn.

"Ma mi," she says, depositing said horn in my lap.

And just like that, my day is getting better already. I resolve in this moment to clear my head once and for all of the horrible incident in the park…to be genuinely happy today, because it's my baby's birthday.

"Good morning mommy," Callie whispers, as she leans down to plant a sweet kiss upon my lips. "Are you feeling better this morning?" she asks. I nod my head, a real smile surfacing when I see the smile on her face.

"I know you said that you were fine last night," she continues, "but you just didn't seem quite right to me. I guess the mother in me is just over reacting, but I was worried. I thought you were coming down with something or…"

"Or what?" I ask, a little defensively. I know what she's going to say, and I feel guilty already because I haven't told her why I was acting so strange last night. And I don't want to…not right now anyway.

"Nothing," she says, picking Sophia up and walking towards the kitchen. "You just…you have this noise, this way that you breathe different when you're upset. I thought I heard that a couple times, that's all. Anyway, I guess I was wrong and you were just tired like you said."

"I was tired Calliope,"' I tell her, my tone softening a bit. "Really…I'm ok. Don't be worried, alright? Besides, today is not about me. It's about Sophia. Happy birthday baby girl," I say, putting my arms out for my daughter. Instead of allowing herself to be passed between us, Sophia wiggles her way out of Callie's arms and walks to me. "Oh, hello again big girl. Yes, you are such a big girl now…walking and saying new words all the time. I think you just wanted to show everyone at your party how amazing you are now that you're one."

Callie laughs at me…the silly way that I ramble on to our daughter, much like I do with her. She puts her arms around Sophia and I, pulling my back so close to her that I can feel her heart beating. Another thing I wasn't sure I'd ever experience…I silently thank God again that we all survived the accident one year ago.

Knowing that we won't have too much time with Sophia alone today, we decided that we would give her our gift this morning. So Callie makes breakfast and we eat in the living room, sitting around the coffee table just like we do on Christmas morning. Sophia decides she does not want oatmeal and baby food…not today, because well…she's a big one year old now. She wants eggs and toast and sausage…so that's what our little princess gets. We crack up at her attempts at using a spoon to pick up pieces of slippery egg, letting her drop it and then eat it off the floor with her fingers.

Amazing how much has changed in a year…not too long ago, we would have washed her hands had she even touched the floor, for fear that she would get sick and end up back in the hospital. Now…well, we tend to apply the five second rule…our floors are always pretty clean and Sophia is a normal, healthy child. Yes, times have changed.

After we eat, Callie goes to get the ridiculously wrapped rocking horse we picked out for Sophia. It has been hidden in our bathroom for over a week now, making it very cumbersome to get in and out of the shower. Sophia's big beautiful eyes light up when she sees the pink and gold paper mound, and she goes right for the giant ball of curled ribbon on the top. I sit on the floor with her in my lap, starting an edge of paper for her to rip open, while Callie captures the event of video.

"There you go honey," she says when Sophia finally tears a big chunk of paper off, revealing the horse.

"Wow," I say, helping her get to her toy by peeling back the last of the wrapping paper. "Look Sophia…it's a pony. A pony just for you…wow."

"Ow," the baby says in an attempt to repeat me, her eyes widening like mine.

"Ow Mama," she says again, turning towards Callie with an excited smile.

Callie puts the camera down and places Sophia on the rocking horse. She rides her pony and laughs, getting a bit nervous every time it comes up a little high. I take Calliope's hand in mine as we sit and watch her. The way she looks at me, I know she doesn't need me to say the words to know how I'm feeling about today.

"Much better day than last March," I say, bringing her hand up to meet my lips. "Are you sure we have to go anywhere today? Can't we just stay home and keep her all to ourselves?"

"Well," Callie says, "we could do that. But then there's this whole thing where we planned a party and spent a ton of money…not to mention all of our friends who will be pretty upset if they don't get to see the birthday girl."

"And of course…there's Mark. You know, he does deserve to see her today too," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, he does," Callie admits, a small frown surfacing. "And I'm sure he'll behave himself today, since it's her birthday and there will be a lot of people around."

"Well, he was in rare form yesterday," I say. "Did I tell you that he went off on me about us not telling him that Sophia walked yesterday. Said he found out from some intern."

"No," Callie replies. "You didn't tell me that. You didn't tell me much of anything when you came home last night. It was like pulling teeth to get you to confess that Sophia never went on the swings…like that's a big deal or something. I had no idea you even saw Mark…when?"

"Um, when I was leaving for the park," I say, the guilt coming back to haunt me. "And I'm sorry about last night. I was just so tired…I didn't feel like talking about anything, especially not Mark."

Callie stares at me, and for a minute I think she's gonna call my bluff. But then she smiles and squeezes my hand, saying, "Well, I'm glad you got a good night's sleep then…cranky pants. I want you to enjoy today."

"Me too," I reply. "And I will….especially since I get to eat cake with my daughter later. Isn't that great, Sophia?" I ask, removing her from the rocking horse. "You and Mommy can finally eat sweets together without hiding them from Mama."

Callie shakes her head at me and chuckles. "It's not hiding when you leave donut crumbs in her stroller, Arizona," she says.

Sophia looks at me when she hears the word donut and puts her little hands out, as if I just might have some to give her. I try not to laugh…but it's no use. Before I know it, the three of us are rolling on the floor…we laugh and laugh until I hear a faint noise in the background and tell everyone to shush. It's the door…someone is knocking on the door.

"You can get it Soph," Callie says, causing us to giggle again for a second. Then the knock becomes a bang, and suddenly I feel a bit nervous. Callie tells Sophia to come see me, which she does right away when the banging starts again. I know I didn't break any laws by telling off that old bitty yesterday…and Callie was busy getting ready for the party…so it can't be the cops.

Callie looks through the peep hole briefly before quickly opening the door and yelling, "God damn it Mark, what the hell is so important that you have to bang the door down?"

"I wanted to wish my daughter a happy birthday," he answers, not caring how loud or rude he was being. "Happy Birthday Sophia," he says in a boisterous tone…a tone which she is obviously not familiar with or fond of.

Sophia clings to me when he approaches, burying her head in my shoulder and refusing to even look at her father.

"Come on kiddo," he says. "It's just me…your dad." Sophia doesn't budge…in fact, she nestles deeper into the crook of my neck and screams when Mark tries to take her from me.

"What the hell?" Mark yells, causing Sophia to start crying. "Sorry…sorry Sophia," he says, lowering his head in shame. Then he turns towards Callie and says, "This is not cool…now my own kid won't even come to me. It's like the two of you are brainwashing her against me and…"

Luckily Callie cuts him off before he can utter even one more asinine accusation. She points at him, staring him straight in the eye and says, "Cut the crap, Mark. No one is brainwashing this baby against you. She was fine with you yesterday, right? Maybe that's cause yesterday you weren't banging on the door, and talking to her in that weird voice, and screaming at her mother."

"Right," he says humbly. "You're right…and I'm sorry. I just….I heard you guys laughing, and you weren't answering the door, and I felt left out…again."

"You should have called to say you wanted to see her…that would have been fine," Callie says in her best _calm _voice. "I totally get that you want to spend time with the birthday girl…understandable. But you should have gone about it in the right way Mark…calling first, not banging and yelling. You scared her…that's why she didn't want to go to you. Not because Arizona and I have been secretly feeding her anti-daddy pills all morning. Come on…"

"Sorry," he says again. "Sorry Sophia. Wanna come see Daddy now?" he asks, genuine regret in his voice. Lucky for him, our little girl is very forgiving…she reaches her arms out tentatively, and after a bit more coaxing actually leaves my arms.

"Why don't you take her back to your place until lunchtime," I suggest, looking to Callie until I get a nod of approval. "We've had some time to spoil her…you can have a turn now while we get ready for the party. How about I come by to get her in two hours? That way we can feed her and nap her at home before we head out to the party. Sound good?"

Mark happily agrees and by some small miracle, Sophia seems to have put his harsh entrance behind her and just as happily ventures with him across the hall. After they leave, Callie and I clean up the pile of wrapping paper and ribbon, then sit together on the couch.

"That was nice," Callie says as she twirls her finger around a strand of my hair. "Suggesting Mark take her for a while…very noble of you."

I feel the familiar lump return to my throat at Callie's choice of words…_noble_. That's what that old lady called me yesterday when she thought I had adopted an unwanted breed of child. I wince for a second, the pain of that remark coursing through my veins. But I still don't want to do this…to talk about this now. So I close my eyes for a minute while Callie continues to play with my hair. I open them and push forward with our current conversation, shelving the pain once again.

"I just thought he should have some time with Sophia…by himself," I say when I can finally speak. "That way he doesn't feel left out, and we don't have to deal with him."

"Hmmm," Callie sighs, as if she is pondering something. "Since we already have everything set for later….I guess we have a couple hours alone. Any ideas what we could do with our time?"

Hearing her whisper in that sexy voice almost instantly makes me forget about Mark, and the wicked witch, and pretty much anyone or anything except for her. I nod my head slowly, making sure she knows just what I am thinking. Before I can even get off the couch, her legs are covering my hips as she straddles my body. She lifts my shirt up with one hand, while the other works at removing her own pants. I finish what she started, leaning in to untie her pajama bottoms and roughly slide them down her legs. Callie stands up momentarily to step out of her pants completely and remove her shirt, giving me the opportunity to rid myself of my boxers and bra.

When Callie returns, she pushes my naked body hard into the couch, resting all of her weight on my thighs. I seek out her mouth, pulling her neck towards me and biting her bottom lip. She moans in anticipation, opening her mouth to let my tongue slide inside. We push and pull, our tongues battling fervently, until we are both ready for so much more.

I lift her breast to my mouth, drawing in a hard nipple before moving my lips over her heart, leaving a mark there for no one but the two of us to see. Callie slides her hand behind my back, pulling my body even closer to hers, our cores touching. Looking in my eyes, she slowly spreads my legs to gain more access before gently pushing two fingers deep inside of me. I cry out in surprise at first, but quickly relax and lift my hips in response. Callie takes her time, pulling her fingers out slowly before thrusting them back inside of me, going deeper each time. I cling to her, digging my nails into her shoulders as I brace myself for the incredible orgasm that is working it's way through my body. When I start to come, I grab her arm and roughly shove her fingers deeper still…causing me to scream and pant before everything goes black.

When I am through, I push her off of me quickly, standing up to plant a passionate kiss on those juicy lips. I then turn her around in my arms, pushing her forward until her knees hit the couch. She holds on to the back of this well-used piece of furniture, spreading her legs wide so I can enter her from behind. I tease her for a bit, kneading her breasts for a while…pinching her sensitive nipples, causing her to moan as her body shakes. When I see that she is losing patience with me, I run my fingers down her beautiful ass as I place wet kisses all down her back. I can see the smile on her face when I kiss her…I know that even though I'm being rough and animalistic, she can feel my love for her in every kiss. When my fingers graze her clit, she gasps and begs me to take her. I comply, pushing in and out of her slowly until she reaches her climax and makes the noises that signify I've done my job well.

An hour later, we are showered and dressed for the party. I walk across the hall to get Sophia, who apparently has already eaten, evidenced by the sauce all over her face. Guess Mark is just going to ignore what we say and do whatever he wants with Sophia. I don't have it in me to argue with him right now…having hot sex with my wife is the only way I want to get worked up today. I tell Mark we'll meet him at the hall after Sophia wakes up from her nap, and head back to our place to clean up our messy little girl.

When we arrive at the hall a few hours later, Callie runs around like a lunatic, tying balloons to chairs and putting out the appetizers. I take Sophia into the bathroom and get her dressed. She really does look like a little princess in her pink and white dress, with little ruffles that match the ruffle bottom on her tights. It takes me a few minutes to get the pink bow in her hair…she keeps wiggling out of my arms so she can kiss herself in the mirror. Finally, she is all ready and we head back to the party room just as our guests are arriving.

Bailey comes over to us and hands me an envelope. "Listen, I got her a savings bond…figured you would have enough toys to last you a few years after this, and I wasn't about to add fuel to the fire."

She is right…the party started only a few minutes ago, and there is already a huge pile of gifts in the corner of the room. It will take us hours to open all of them with a one year old. And where the hell are we going to put all this stuff? Guess it's a good thing we are thinking about upgrading to a house.

Everything goes pretty smoothly for a while. We mingle with our guests, who wait their turn to steal a few minutes with the birthday girl. Everybody eats while Sophia chases bubbles, falling over so many times…but always getting back up for more. Mark helps Callie clean up and package the remaining food, while I take some more pictures of Sophia. I show her how to pop the bubbles, taking her little hand and waving it in the air. She quickly catches on, laughing hysterically every time she gets one. From across the room, I notice my wife watching us, a loving smile plastered across her face.

Mark comes over and starts playing with the bubbles, running around the floor like a big idiot. Sophia seems to love it though…so that's all that matters. Callie announces that she is going to bring out the cake, so everyone gathers around Sophia's high chair so they can see her in action. I grab the camera and stand beside Mark as he fastens Sophia into the seat.

"Great party," Teddy says as she leans across the table to grab another cookie. "You have to give me the name of this caterer…everything is delicious."

"Well, let's hope the cake pans out as well," I say, nibbling on a donut hole. Sophia reaches her arms out for one, but I tell her she must wait…that she's going to get something even better.

"Hey, did you guys ever set up an appointment with the realtor yet?" Teddy asks.

I look into her eyes and shake my head, not wanting her to bring this up in front of Mark. When we decided to go look at the house down the street, Callie asked me not to tell Mark. The way he's been behaving lately, she didn't want to get him all riled up for nothing. If we like the house and decide to buy, we can tell him then. Unfortunately, my best friend just let the cat out of the bag.

"Realtor?" Mark asks, his eyes becoming angry already. "What realtor? I didn't hear about this…although, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Keep your voice down Mark," I whisper, aware that a few of our guests are watching. "Callie didn't want to mention it until we were actually serious about moving, and…"

"Moving," he yells. "Moving where? Across town? Across the country? You are crazy if you think you are moving anywhere with _my_ daughter."

Callie comes out of the kitchen with the cake, a beautiful smile on her face…that is, until she hears Mark screaming at me in front of everyone. She places the cake down gently on the gift table and crosses the room to where we are. I can see she is angry already…and I am afraid of how bad this might get.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you yet," she says, trying her hardest to stay calm. "Arizona and I haven't even looked at the house and you are already freaking out."

I look around at the crowd, feeling embarrassed this this is happening in front of our friends…at our daughter's first birthday party, no less. Before things get heated again, I remove Sophia from her high chair and pass her off to Bailey, asking if she could please turn the music back on.

Before I can even turn back around, Mark is yelling again. Apparently, he doesn't give a rats ass that he is ruining his daughter's birthday or making a fool of himself. I stand next to my wife, taking her hand to offer some support.

"Mark, please…this really isn't a big deal," I tell him, hoping he'll actually listen.

"Not a big deal?" he yells, causing heads to turn yet again. "Maybe not to you Blondie…because you are the one taking off with _my _daughter."

"It's across the street," I yell back at him. "The house we are going to look at is across the street from the apartment. So no…I really don't think it's a big deal. It won't change anything. Now can we please get back to Sophia's cake?"

"Then why?" he asks, not willing to save the discussion for later. "Why move at all? If it's just across the street…what's the point? It's not like you don't have enough room or…"

"Now," Callie says, interrupting him. "We have enough room now. But we…Arizona and I, we are planning on having more kids, so we will need more space. And Sophia's getting bigger…she needs a backyard to play in, maybe a dog."

"Sounds great Cal," Mark says sarcastically. "You and Blondie can have the perfect little life with Sophia and all these other kids you want to have. And what? What about me? I'll just get pushed out…so _she_ can take over my role completely."

"That's ridiculous Mark," I say, wanting to reassure him that's not my intention.

"Shut up," he screams, making me jump a bit. "I don't want to hear anything from you Robbins. It's bad enough I have to deal with one woman when it comes to Sophia…but two? I've been doing it for way too long…listening to your opinion and taking your feelings into consideration. I thought it would make things easier…make Callie happier if I treated you like a real parent. But you're not…_really_ her parent."

He said it…he said the one thing he knew would hurt me the most. After everything we've gone though…all the progress I thought he and I were making, he actually just said it…made me feel like _nothing_ again.

The rooms goes completely silent, all eyes on the big show. I glance over at Callie, the pain in my chest making it hard to breathe. She is angry…I can tell. But she remains silent as her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"We have papers," she whispers suddenly, moving her stoic gaze from the floor to Mark. "At our wedding…we signed papers. So that this shit could never happen…so that Arizona and Sophia were protected legally in this crazy situation we have. You don't get to do this. We are a family…and you know it Mark. She's her mother, her _mommy_. Maybe you don't like it…but you know it's true. You know she loves that little girl the same as we do….you know Sophia loves her. Don't do this."

"It's already done," I say, reaching over and grabbing Callie's hand. Then leaning into her body, I whisper, "I have to go. I'm sorry…I just, I have to. I'll see you at home later, ok? Have a piece of cake for me." I smile at her…and her only, needing her to know that _we_ are ok.

I walk across the floor to Sophia, taking her into my arms for a minute to tell her I love her and I'm sorry for missing the rest of her party. Somehow, I think she'll forgive me.

I look back at Callie one last time when I reach the door. Her warm brown eyes look right into my soul, telling me without words that she understands, and that she loves me. I push the door open slowly, and am finally able to take a breath when I hit the cool air. I don't want to leave Callie without a car…she'll have the gifts and food, and the precious birthday girl.

So I walk…I walk until I hit the main road, stopping to by a pack of smokes. I put the cigarette to my lips and inhale deeply, the disgusting habit leaving a better taste in my mouth than the scene that just unfolded.

I don't cry yet…I am surprised by this, but there are no tears. I'm angry, embarrassed and hurt…but maybe because of what happened in the park yesterday, I am numb to it. I feel like I am sadly getting used to this feeling…the feeling of people ripping my heart out of my chest by denying me the respect and dignity of calling Sophia mine.

By questioning my role as her mother, people are destroying the hope and security I deserve to have when I am raising and loving this little girl as if she is my own. To me, to Callie…she is. In my heart, Sophia is my daughter…my flesh and blood, because she is a part of my soul mate…so she is a part of my soul.

I reach our apartment building, taking a final drag off my cigarette and tossing it into the night. The stale smell of the smoke lingers on my jacket, and I am soon trapped with it in the elevator. As soon as I reach our fifth floor apartment, I quickly strip down and place my smoky clothes in the laundry basket. I head to the shower, wanting to wash off the entire day.

The hot water feels so good against my skin, making me feel alive for the first time since I left the party. I just stand there under the spray, my mind racing with images of the past two days…of Mark screaming at me in front of all of our friends…of the old woman at the park looking at me with pity.

And then it happens…my emotions catch up to my mind as the hot water burns away the numbness I was feeling before. I start to cry…and I can't stop. For what feels like hours, I just stand in the shower and cry. I feel the sudden need to sleep…to just crawl under the covers and forget the cruel world. I quickly dry off and get into pajamas…going through the motions like a zombie.

I lay down in bed, but I can't sleep. Callie isn't next to me…Sophia isn't across the hall in her crib. None of it seems right. I am missing my baby's party. I feel guilty, yet justified in my actions. I don't know what can make things better…nothing can make things better.

But alcohol will help…help make me numb again…so I walk into the kitchen and crack open the bottle of whiskey, pouring myself a small glass. I return to our room and shut the door, wanting to shut out the world. I slide down the wall with the glass of whiskey in hand, sitting on the bedroom floor as I continue to cry.

**Callie's POV:**

I can't believe this is happening…I can't believe my wife just left our daughter's party. Not that I blame her…the words just spoken by our child's father were so hurtful, and it's certainly not the first time Arizona has had to face them. I look around and see the expression on everyone's face…l am not the only one whose heart goes out to Arizona, or the only one whose eyes have daggers directed at Mark Sloan.

I am furious with Mark…so furious. But I will deal with him later. Right now, I just want this party to end so I can take Sophia home to Arizona. Mark starts to say something, but I don't want to hear it. I tell him to be quiet…that he's said enough. Then I turn to our guests and say, "Thank you all so much for coming. Sophia is so lucky to have all of you in her life. I'm so sorry for doing this, but I think it's best to cut this party short."

Mark doesn't even have the balls to argue with me anymore. He just walks to the door, not even saying goodbye to his daughter. Before he storms off for good, he turns back to the crowd and yells, "I don't care what any of you think…she's _my _daughter, not _hers_." I am about to snap on his ass when Bailey grabs my arm, effectively holding me back.

"Don't," she says, turning me to look at her. "Don't waste your time on him. You are right Callie…this party is over. Now get out of here and go take care of your wife…your amazing wife and mother of your child." She smiles at me, letting me know that Mark's words hold no accountability with her or anyone else.

Teddy approaches me cautiously, asking if I am alright. I nod, not wanting to talk about any of this. She says that her and Cristina will take care of everything….just to go.

I look over at Cristina, who actually looks saddened by what has occurred at her goddaughter's party, and receive a warm smile and a nod. I head towards the door with Sophia, turning back to grab her birthday cake and thank all of our friends again.

When I get home a few minutes later, there is a faint smell of smoke in the air. Damn it Mark….she hasn't needed a cigarette to cope in so long. Not even after the accident did Arizona resort to smoking. This is bad….she is hurting so much, I know that before I even see her.

I slam the door shut with my foot, my hands full of cake and baby. I put the cake down on the counter, calling to Arizona but receiving no answer. Sophia looks exhausted…the party clearly having worn her out. I put her down in her crib to sleep, hoping to have the chance to talk to Arizona alone…once I find her, that is.

I see the opened bottle of whiskey on the counter, making me even more nervous about the state of mind she must be in. I don't know what to expect when I open the bedroom door. I knock lightly first, receiving no response again. After a moment, I slowly open the door to find my wife sitting against the wall in the dark. The empty glass of whiskey is on the floor beside her, and she is just staring straight ahead.

"Arizona…" I whisper, getting choked up at the sight before me. "Honey, are you ok? I called you a few times on my way home, but you didn't answer and…"

"Why are you home, Calliope?" she asks, her stoic gaze never leaving the wall. "You are supposed to be watching Sophia open presents and eat cake right now. Sophia…where is she?"

"She's sleeping…in her room," I answer. "She was wiped…all that dancing and bubble popping," I say with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Failed attempt….Arizona just keeps on staring, unwilling to even look at me.

"Please….talk to me," I beg as I sit down beside her. I want so badly to wrap her up in my arms…to hold her and tell her everything is ok. But it's not ok, and I don't want to push her. If there's one thing I've learned about my wife, it's that she needs time to process things on her own. When she is ready, she will talk.

After a few minutes of dreadful silence, I get up. I return with the bottle of whiskey and a glass for myself. Arizona looks up at me briefly, quickly shifting her eyes back to the wall when I notice. I fill her glass and pass it to her…she doesn't hesitate to take it and pound the whole thing, hissing as it burns her insides. I follow suit, throwing back the whiskey and refilling both of our glasses.

Finally, after an eternity of silence, she speaks. "It's always going to be this way, you know? People are always going to treat me like I'm not _really_ her mother."

"Mark is an ass…a jealous and insecure ass…" I start to say.

"It's not just Mark," Arizona blurts out before taking another gulp of whiskey. "People judge us and make assumptions…it will never change."

"What people?" I ask, ducking down so she has to look at me. "All of our friends…your parents…they all support us and your role as Sophia's mom. Did I miss something? Other than Mark, has someone treated you any differently?"

Arizona shakes her head, apparently willing herself to stop talking. "Forget it…it doesn't matter. Point is…I feel different, different than you as her mother. People look at her with me and think…"

"Think what?" I ask, cutting her off.

"Think that I adopted her because I couldn't have any of my own…think that she doesn't look anything like me because I couldn't get a white baby."

I am taken back by this digression, feeling the sting of the racism hit me like a ton of bricks. "Who said that Arizona?" I ask, needing to know where this is coming from.

"It doesn't matter," she says, a tear streaming down her beautiful face.

"It _does_ matter," I yell. "What happens to you…how you feel…_always_ matters to me. _Please_…"

I put down my glass, then reach over and taker hers so I can hold her hands. The sadness in her eyes is breaking my heart, and I wish I could take away her pain. But in order to do that, we need to talk…to make things better, I need to know what happened.

Gaining courage from my touch, Arizona finally releases a shaky breath before recounting the awful incident that occurred in the park. Hearing the details…all of the terrible things that mean old bitch said to my wife, makes me want to hit something. I am disgusted to know that there are still such racist and homophobic people in this world. It doesn't even register to me that I am crying until Arizona reaches out a hand to wipe away my tears.

"See…this is why I didn't tell you yesterday," she whispers, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. "I didn't want Sophia's birthday to get ruined."

Thinking about the irony of that statement, I start laughing. Arizona laughs too, saying, "Guess that happened anyway, huh?" Some of the tension is eased as we continue to crack up, both of us feeling the alcohol a bit.

After the laughter subsides, I pull Arizona into my arms and place a gentle kiss on her lips. Pulling back to look in her eyes, I say, "You know they're not right, don't you? That woman…Mark…anyone else who ever thinks that biology is what defines you as a parent. Hell, the reason Mark is so worried is because deep down he knows that you are more of a parent to her than he'll ever be. And Sophia will be just fine with two moms…so will any other children we have. Because we will teach them that love isn't found in a gender or a race…but in the person. They will learn love from us Arizona…and that's what matters."

"I know," she whispers into my chest, pulling me close to her. "But it still hurts…it will hurt every time. And the older Sophia gets, the more she understands…the more it will hurt her too. I'm just so scared, Calliope."

"It's ok," I tell her, kissing the top of her head. "It's ok to be scared. You just need to talk to me about it, though. Don't bury it all inside…that won't do anyone any good."

"I was going to tell you," she says. "Even before everything with Mark…I was just waiting until after the party. I'm so, so sorry I left like that Callie. I shouldn't have done that to you…how did it go?"

"It didn't," I tell her, causing her to raise her eyebrows in confusion. "I apologized to everyone and told them the party was over. For me, it was…you weren't there. Teddy and Cristina offered to stay and take care of everything. I know usually I wouldn't let anyone deal with my mess, but I had somewhere much more important to be. My wife needed me…even if she won't admit it."

"I'll admit it," she says quickly. "I needed you…I always need you Calliope." I lean in and kiss her with all the passion my lips can muster, wanting her to know she is loved. She deepens the kiss and for a moment, all the pain and fear is erased. Arizona stands up, pulling me to my feet so we can move someplace more comfortable.

"What about her cake?" she asks as we make our way to the living room. "Did she at least get to eat her cake?"

"No way," I tell her. "I meant it when I told Mark yesterday that there was no way in hell her mommy was going to miss that. See….the cake…over there on the counter…just waiting for _you."_

As if she heard the word cake in her dreams, Sophia wakes up right on cue, calling for her mommy. "Ma mi, Mama," her sweet little voice cries from inside her room.

Arizona looks at me and smiles, a real super magic smile…the first one I've seen since I got home. "I'll be right back," she says over her shoulder as she goes to get Sophia.

I open up the cake box, lifting the beautiful creation out and placing it on the kitchen table. I find the giant number one candle that Arizona picked out, wedging it into the top of the cake. I can hear Arizona whisper to Sophia that she loves her as they join me in the kitchen.

"Hey peanut," I say to Sophia. "Did you have a nice nap? I thought you were out for the night…guess you wanted some cake though, huh?"

Sophia reaches for the cake, almost digging in before we've even sung to her. Arizona tickles her and says, "Not yet, little miss impatient. You have to blow out your candle first…remember how Mama showed you?"

"Speaking of the candle…any chance I could borrow your lighter? I'm assuming you're done with that filthy habit now…"

"Yes," she answers shamefully. "I'm sorry, I was just so…"

"I know," I say before she feels the need to explain. "It's alright…just giving you a hard time babe. Now, give it to me so I can light this candle."

Arizona grabs her jacket and finds the lighter, passing it to me before Sophia tries to get it. I light the number one atop the cake, running to get Sophia's birthday hat before taking a picture. We stand next to one another, Sophia between us in Arizona's arms, and sing _Happy Birthday _to our little girl. After about five minutes and a ton of baby drool all over the cake, I finally lean in and blow out the candle for Sophia. We clap and cheer, eliciting laughter and clapping of her own from our sweet baby. Then Arizona puts Sophia in her high chair as I cut us each a piece of cake.

We continue to laugh and clap as our birthday girl devours the yummy goodness, making the biggest mess I've ever seen. I look over at my wife and smile before running a finger full of whipped cream down her nose. She gasps and turns towards me, taking a hand full of cake and smashing into my cheek. We kiss the cake off one another, causing Sophia to crack up. Arizona kisses some cake off Sophia's messy little face, and I do the same.

This is a moment I will remember for the rest of my life…the three of us filling our home with laughter…Arizona and I teaching our little girl exactly what love is.

**Chapter 5**

**Callie's POV:**

It has been two weeks since Sophia's birthday…two weeks since my idiot best friend, if I can even call him that anymore, verbally ripped out my wife's heart and served it to her on a platter in front of all our friends.

Since then, his visits with Sophia have been the only time I speak to him…he knocks, we exchange the baby, I tell him the basics about what she will need and when, and then he leaves. There is no small talk, no friendly conversation…it's cut and dry. My wife…my gorgeous, amazing wife…_the mother _of _my_ child, won't even look at him. Mark enters…Arizona exits. That's the way its been since the party.

You can only imagine my excitement when I get to work this morning and see that Mark's name is not on any of the surgical boards. He didn't ask to have Sophia today, so I assume he is spending some quality time with himself since none of our friends have really been talking to him either. I text Arizona to let her know that she will be having a good day indeed, not having to worry about running into her nemesis or God forbid, having to perform surgery with him.

She replies right away, saying _Awesome…now I can drop the peanut off without running into him. I'm so excited, I might even want to celebrate in an on call room later. See you in a bit, just getting Soph's bag packed up. Love you. _

I smile, knowing she is happy. Ever since I found her crying on our bedroom floor, making Arizona happy is the only thing I can think about. She is probably getting sick of all the attention, though she hasn't complained yet. Oh God, just wait until she's pregnant. My new intern is looking at me funny…he must be noticing the goofy grin on my face as I think of a pregnant Arizona. I snap out of my incredible daydream so that I can get started on my rounds.

I grab my charts and start checking on my post-op patients from yesterday. Everyone seems to be doing well, with no complications arising during the night. I don't have any surgeries scheduled until two today, giving me some much needed time to hit the lab and work on my cartilage research. I call over my new intern, James, who has been assigned to assist me with this. We spend the next hour talking over the details of my research, going over all the samples I have stored in the lab.

I glance at the clock and realize that Arizona must be in by now. She is supposed to start at ten today…but like every other morning that I start before her and she is in charge of dropping Sophia off at daycare, she will be late.

Sophia's caregiver, Donna, told me once that Arizona is the most doting mother she's ever seen…that she takes the extra time to unpack all of Sophia's belongings herself, returning home if need be one the occasions that she forgets something. Then apparently she has to drag herself away from the baby several times before she actually leaves. I don't think I've ever heard anything more endearing…well, maybe the way Arizona talks to Sophia like she's her best friend…or the way she tells her really funny, yet almost always inappropriate bedtime stories about the way we met in a dirty bar bathroom or how the magical on call room saved her day.

Who am I kidding? Anything involving Arizona and our daughter is positively adorable and mesmerizing…and just fills my heart with joy. There are days when I still can't believe the woman I married didn't want to be a mother. Donna is right…she is the best mom ever. I only hope that I can live up to her in Sophia's eyes. Arizona tells me I am crazy to think that Sophia favors her over me…and I know my baby loves me, I do. But there are times when no one but her mommy will do. I say she's just as in love as I am. And there is nothing wrong with that.

I turn the corner into the Peds wing, hoping to steal a few minutes with the beautiful blonde who has been occupying my mind. I catch a glimpse of her as she comes out of a patient's room…a super magic smile on her face. I'm really glad her day is going well.

"Hey you," I say as I approach the nurses station. "Having a good morning?"

"Yes, yes I am Calliope," she answers cheerily, the bubbly persona I fell in love with in full swing. "I am stress-free so far, because I don't even have to worry about seeing a certain someone today. It does make me a little nervous though…why he would have the day off and not want to keep Sophia. Very odd, don't you think?"

"Hmmm, I guess," I say, thinking about it some more. "Maybe he's too afraid to ask us for any extra time with her."

"Well, whatever it is…I'm glad he's not here today and I'm glad Sophia will still be with us. She is too freakin' cute Callie. This morning, she didn't want her breakfast again…she wanted mine. I think I'm just going to resort to cooking us both the same meal from now on. Anyway, I made pancakes…well, tried to. You know how it goes with me in the kitchen. Let's just say they were a little overdone."

"You mean burnt?" I interject, not being able to restrain the small chuckle that escapes. "Charcakes again?"

"Yeah, whatever…that's so not the point," she says, nudging me with her elbow.

"Back to my story. So anyway, Sophia takes a bite of the pancake and obviously it's terrible. The look on her poor, sweet face…but she keeps watching me as I choke down mine, and she does it too. She copies my every move, swallowing with a hard gulp and pounding her sippy cup like I pound my coffee. Freakin' adorable. We totally have to make another one…I don't think I can live without seeing something like that again.

"Another burnt pancake? You want to torture us all with your charcakes just so we can watch Sophia be adorable. Believe me, she is adorable without choking down your food."

"No silly," Arizona says, stepping very close to me. "Another baby…I meant, we totally have to make another baby," she whispers in my ear.

And just like that I am returned to my daydream of a pregnant Arizona, imagining what she would look like with a baby bump under those scrubs. She will be beautiful…positively radiant. God, she is already glowing just talking about having a baby. We really need to talk to Addison.

"I love you…so very, very much," I say to her before pulling her in for a quick kiss. Just then, my pager goes off. Looks like there was a cancellation and I now have an OR available….just need to let my patient know I'll be moving up his surgery. "Well my lovely wife…I have to go put a crazy skydiver back together," I say as I steal just one more kiss. "Enjoy saving your tiny humans in peace today. Meet me for lunch at the daycare later?"

"Sounds good," she says, smiling brightly. "Oh, and Calliope…I love you too…so very, very much."

I wink at her before dragging myself away and heading towards the elevator, wishing I could just go back and be with her. I guess this is what Arizona feels like when she drops off Sophia. I am usually the first one in to work in the morning…partly because it means I get out earlier to pick up the baby and make dinner…and partly because I hate dropping her off. The few times I had to do it, I swear I almost quit my job. I'll have to remember to thank Arizona for having that crappy responsibility so often.

Three hours and a successful surgery later, I head to the daycare to have lunch with my wife and daughter. I see Arizona wheeling down the hallway towards me on her Heelys, a huge smile on her face. I cannot help myself, and when she reaches me I just grab her and pull her in for a very inappropriate kiss. She giggles, then looks around to make sure the coast is clear before returning the favor. I hold the daycare door open for her, gesturing for her to go in. The director is on the phone when we walk in, but quickly puts whomever she was talking to on hold, and asks what we are doing there.

"We're here to have lunch with Sophia," Arizona tells her, an eyebrow raised at such a silly question. At least one of us manages to make it for lunch everyday…if we can swing it with our schedules, we go together.

"Um…Sophia's not here," the director informs us. "Her father picked her up about an hour ago…said he had the day off but needed to run some errands this morning. I assumed you two knew about this."

I immediately take out my phone and call Mark's cell. Nothing…no answer, straight to voicemail. Oh my God…he took her. He took our baby…without telling us. Why? Why would he do that? Unless he is up to no good. I mean, I know he isn't happy with the two of us…but this is crazy. My heart is racing as all of these thoughts go through my mind.

I whip my head in Arizona's direction, seeing the same look of utter panic written all over her face. Before I can say anything, she runs full force out of the daycare, throwing the door open so hard it hits the wall.

"Arizona, wait…calm down," I say to her, feeling anything but calm myself. I am worried sick, but we won't accomplish anything if both of us lose it.

"Calm down?" she yells as she paces the hallway. "Calm down? He took her Callie…and God knows where they are or what has gotten into him. The fact that he just picked Sophia up without telling us first…well, that scares me. He's never done that before…he knows we're gonna be freaking out. He wants us to freak out…oh my God, he is such a bastard. If we don't find them in an hour, I am calling the police Calliope…and don't even bother trying to stop me."

"I won't," I tell her sincerely. "We are going to need them to restrain me from killing him. Seriously…why would he do this? I know things have pretty much sucked between all of us since the party…but it's not like we've kept Sophia from him. When it comes to her, nothing has changed. It just doesn't make sense."

"I don't know," Arizona says as the tears begin to fall. "What if he is so mad and jealous that he actually planned this…to take her for good. Calliope…"

"Ok, ok," I say as my own tears surface. "We are going to find them…we are going to get our little girl back, safe and sound. I promise. And then we are going to call our lawyer and make sure this never happens again."

"I guess before we completely freak, we should call him again…see if he picks up. Maybe he heard how angry you were and…"

"No answer," I say, hitting the redial button on my cell phone. "God damn it Mark," I yell, dropping to my knees in the hallway. "What if you are right? What if

he packed up their stuff and took off with her? What if we never see her again?"

Arizona extends her hand, pulling me up off of the floor and throwing her arms around me. "We'll find them…you were right the first time. Don't worry baby, we'll get her back. We have to get her back."

Arizona and I decide to try the apartment. We page the chief and inform him of the situation at hand…he gives us the rest of the day and tomorrow off. I call Cristina and tell her to make everyone aware of what's going on, in case they happen to run into Mark.

We run across the street to our apartment building. Arizona waits down in the lobby while I run upstairs. Our place is empty….no evidence of anyone being there. Then I go across the hall to Mark's place, knocking loudly before using my key. I open the door to find another empty apartment, making my heart sink in my chest. Where could they be? I start rummaging through Mark's desk, hoping to find a clue as to where he could have gone….hotel reservations, tickets, anything. I find nothing…nothing at all to help me discover their whereabouts.

I race down the stairs to find Arizona pacing the lobby on her cell phone, leaving Mark yet another message. She sees the look of disappointment on my face and lowers her head, then throws her cell phone across the room.

"God damn it!" she cries, wiping the tears that are streaming down her face. "How could he do this? Not to us…but to her? What if she's scared Callie?"

Just then, the doors to the lobby slide open…and in walks Mark with Sophia. Thank God. Thank God she's ok….thank God he brought her back.

"Oh, hello," Mark says, looking like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What the hell,, Mark?" I scream, running to grab Sophia out of his arms. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Mama," Sophia says, looking up at me with her little hand reaching out to touch my face. Arizona comes up behind me and kisses our daughter, breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

"Hi sweetheart," she says to Sophia. "Mommy is so glad to see you, peanut."

Then, turning towards Mark, Arizona says, "Seriously Mark, what were you thinking….taking her like that? What were you going to do? Keep her away from us…is that why you were coming back here? To get your stuff?"

"What?" he yells. "No! It wasn't like that. Wait…you guys think what…that I was going to kidnap her or something?"

"Um, well actually…" I say, causing Mark to narrow his eyes in disbelief. "Things with us haven't exactly been good…and then we show up at the daycare for lunch to find out you took her…without telling us. What do you expect us to think?"

"Calm down Cal," he says. "Just calm down and listen…ok?"

"Don't _you_ tell her to calm down Mark," Arizona chimes in as she takes Sophia who is anxiously putting her arms out for her. "Do you have any idea how worried we were? We called you like a hundred times…then we came here looking for you. We were going to call the police, Mark."

"Ok, ok," he says, shaking his head. "I should have told you I was going to pick her up. It's just…I had the day off unexpectedly, and the way things have been lately…well, I thought I could just take her to the park for a couple hours, then bring her back. I didn't think you would even know…."

"Didn't think we would know?" I yell at him. "Come on…you know we have lunch at the daycare with her almost every day."

"Yeah…between twelve and one," he says. "That's what Donna told me when I called this morning. When I got to the hospital, I saw that you had surgery at two…so I figured you guys would have definitely had your visit already."

"My surgery got moved up," I tell him. "Not that it really matters. Point is…you should have told us. You can't just take our baby without telling us Mark. It's not like we would have said no…no matter what, neither one of us has ever denied you the chance to spend time with Sophia."

"I'm sorry," he says. "I'm sorry for everything. It won't happen again…I swear Cal."

"No, you're right," I tell him. "It won't happen again because we are going to sit down with our lawyer and work out a custody agreement, so…"

"Callie…" he says in a pleading tone.

"No Mark," I say, looking him straight in the eye. "No…I thought we could do this. I thought that we could be parents together…and work it all out ourselves, without getting other people involved. But lately…the way you have been acting. I just…I don't trust you right now Mark."

I can tell my words sting as he swallows the lump in his throat. I look over at Arizona, who seems just as shocked at my words as Mark.

"Arizona…" Mark calls to her.

"No way…don't even think I am going to help you out with this one. Callie's right…you haven't been the same lately. Ever since Sophia's birthday when you…"

"I'm sorry," he says to her. "I wasn't going to ask for your help. I was just going to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining Sophia's party…for embarrassing you like that. I'm sorry for what I said…I didn't mean it. I didn't mean for any of this. I just want to be important to her…I want her to know that she has a father too."

"She does know that," I tell him. "You might not have the same relationship with her as we do…but she knows you're her daddy and she loves you. Isn't that enough?"

"It's gonna have to be," Arizona interjects. "If you want to keep things civil…not have strict arrangements that will ultimately give you less time with her….then being her father, independent of us, is gonna have to be enough. You can't be a part of our family Mark…I just….you can't. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but Callie and I are the ones who got married. I think you forget that sometimes."

"You're wrong there Arizona," he says with his head hung low. "Believe me…it's impossible to forget that you guys have something that I might not ever have. But that's not your fault…hell, I don't even know if it's all my fault. It's just the way it is. And I won't make excuses for my behavior…just please, both of you, think about giving me another chance before you go see a lawyer."

I look at Arizona, wanting to gage her reaction to this request. She just puts her hands up, basically saying it's my call. I'm still so pissed right now that all I really want to do is punish him…to call a lawyer and set up an arrangement where likely he will get Sophia every other weekend and maybe once a week. But I don't want to punish Sophia….he's been a good father to her, and she loves her time with him. I honestly don't know what to do.

"I'll think about it Mark," I tell him. "Arizona and I are going to have to discuss a few things, and then we'll let you know. But for now…I think we all need to take a little break from one another. You can visit Sophia at the daycare this week….and we'll keep her all weekend. Maybe that will give you some time to really think about the kind of father you want to be…the kind of man. And my wife didn't want me to do this…didn't want to complicate things. But since they are already complicated….if you ever speak to Arizona the way you did at Sophia's party, our friendship will be over. Do you understand me?"

Humbly, Mark lowers his head again before bring his eyes up to look at me. "Got it…sorry Cal." Then, turning to Arizona, he says, "I really _am_ sorry….for what it's worth."

"Well…there's a long list of people you need to apologize to," Arizona tells him. "Not only for your behavior at the party, but also for the worry you've caused them today. If I were you, I'd head right over the hospital and explain to all our friends, and the chief, what happened…and let them know Sophia is safe and sound with us."

Mark shakes his head in agreement, then says goodbye to Sophia and leaves.

Arizona calls the daycare and lets the director know that Sophia is alright, and that for now we would like Mark's name off the pickup list. I take a very tired Sophia from my wife, and bring her home…where she belongs. I know she is fine…that she was always fine…but I still feel relieved that everything turned out alright.

"Do you think we overreacted?" Arizona asks when she comes to join me, watching our peanut sleep peacefully in her crib.

"I don't know," I answer truthfully. "I guess maybe we assumed the worst…but he _shouldn't_ have put us in this position. Everything would have been fine if he had just called. Ughhh…why does he have to be such an ass?"

"Because he loves you," Arizona replies. "And he's jealous…and an ass."

"Arizona please, Mark doesn't want me in that way," I say, not wanting to spark an argument between us. "I told you…him and I have always been strictly friends with benefits. And that part is over for good…the benefits part I mean. There are no feelings involved here…beyond friendship, that is."

"I know Calliope," she says. "That's not what I meant. Hear me out…Mark has been your best friend for a long time now. You too have shared everything…laughs, secrets, sex, even a child. And now you are married…to me…and things have changed. You don't hang out with him as much or talk to him about everything…thank God, you will _never_ sleep with him again or make another baby with him. He sees us building a life…a family, with his daughter…and he is jealous. He's jealous not because he wants a life with _you_, but because he wants a _life. _Aside from Sophia, he has no one…no family."

"Are you feeling sorry for him Arizona?" I ask, shocked that she has even an ounce of sympathy for him after the crap he pulled today. "Because I don't…not anymore. I used to, that was the problem…remember? I felt so sorry for him that I let him overstep and intrude in our life way too much. If he could just grow up and stop acting like an ass all the time, maybe he could find someone…have his own life. I mean, he screwed things up with Lexie twice now…and she was the one girl I think might have done him some good."

"I agree…I like little Grey," Arizona states simply. "She's cute and sweet and perky, like me. She was good for him, and that was good for us. He didn't try to meddle in our affairs so much then. Anyway, I don't feel sorry for him really…I just think maybe we could give him another chance to at least keep his life as a dad. Besides, do you really want to drag a custody thing out in court? That won't be good for anyone…especially not Sophia."

"You're right…and I kind of feel the same way," I tell her. "But he has to take this seriously…he can't just have a temper tantrum every time something doesn't go his way, and lash out at us or take off with Sophia. Maybe next week, once we all calm down a bit, we can sit down and talk. Until then…well, I think he needs to be a little scared."

"So…what?" she asks. "We don't let him see her this week? Kind of hard when we live across the hall, don't you think?"

"Not if we're not here," I say, causing her to raise a suspicious eyebrow. "I called Addison this morning after you said we needed to make another baby….you know, so we can feed them burn pancakes."

"Very funny, Calliope," she says with a smirk. "Why didn't you tell me you spoke to Addison."

"Well, I was planning on talking to you about it when we had lunch," I inform her. "And you know how that went. Anyway, she said whenever we could get out there she would love to help us. She's already working on a list of doctors in and around Seattle, and she will have the fertility specialist at Oceanside join us when we get there. So basically, all you have to do is say yes….I mentioned it to the chief this morning when he stopped by the lab. He had no problem with us taking a week off to fly to LA…said he knows Addy is the best and we should have the best."

"Looks like you have it all figured out then," Arizona says. "Whoa…."

"What? Are you alright?"

"Yes….just whoa…we are going to have another baby," she says with a brilliant smile. "It might take a while…I don't know. Just promise me one thing Callie…"

"Anything," is my response.

"Promise me you won't get too disappointed if it doesn't happen right away," she says, looking a bit sad just thinking about the potential difficulties. "We have to be prepared in case this isn't as easy as it was for you….you know what they say? Things don't always happen when you want them to."

"And they also say…_if at first you don't succeed, try, try again_," I whisper in her ear, pulling her close to me.

"Hmmm," Arizona mumbles as she puts her arms around my neck. "You know what saying I like even better? _Practice makes perfect._ She nibbles on my earlobe a little after saying this, and I instantly feel the blood rushing to my core.

"Why don't we move to our bedroom…we can practice."

I don't even answer her…I just dart across the apartment to our room, looking back over my shoulder to make sure she's coming. When we are both naked in our bed, I lean down to kiss her gently. "I love you Arizona," I whisper before pulling her back in for a much longer, more heated kiss. She lets out a contented sigh, telling me she loves me too. I kiss my way down her perfect figure, stopping to pay attention to her stomach…the sacred place where our baby will be residing. I kiss her belly, running my fingers gently across the smooth skin there.

Arizona looks down at me with tears in her eyes….no words are necessary for her to know what I'm thinking. She pulls me back up to her face, lavishing me with tender kisses as she whispers, "_We're going to make a baby Calliope….you and me, we're going to make a beautiful baby."_

Hearing those words make my heart melt and my core ache to be one with her. I kiss her all over again, heading further down her body until I reach the beautiful spot I will soon be filling to make our baby. I kiss her there, causing her to arch her back and cry out in ecstasy. I dip my tongue inside of her briefly, before pushing in two fingers while I continue to kiss her sensitive clit. She grabs my hair, dragging her nails across my scalp as she pushes and pulls me in whatever direction she needs. I know she is reaching her climax when her breath hitches and she calls my name, over and over, until I feel her walls tremble around my fingers. I linger inside of her for a moment, until she pulls my hair towards her, letting me know she wants to see me.

She kisses me quickly before rolling us so that she is now the one on top. Placing her usual kiss over my heart, she kneads my flesh beneath her, causing me to moan and whimper the closer she gets to my core. "Arizona…please," I manage to breath out while she nips at my breasts and digs her fingers into my pelvic bone. She instantly moves her hands lower, spreading my legs as she slides her fingers to cup my ass. While working her magical tongue in and out of me, Arizona circles her thumb around my clit until I am on the verge of an orgasm. Then she stops completely for a minute…just to torture me, before thrusting two fingers deep inside of me while I come. She collapses on the bed, laying on her side to face me.

Arizona looks into my eyes deeply, and we just get lost in one another. I lay there beside her, taking her hands in mine as we continue our loving gaze. After a few moments of blissful silence, Arizona says, "I am so excited about this Callie. It still seems crazy to me sometimes how much I want a bigger family. I just…I love Sophia so much, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. She just turned a year old, and I already feel like time is just slipping away. I can't imagine our lives without a tiny person in it anymore…the way I feel right now, we could actually have those ten kids I promised you."

I laugh into her hair, breathing in a mixture of fruity shampoo and erotic sweat…I always love the way she smells after we make love. I pull back to kiss her with all the love and passion I feel, then tell her, "I am so excited too. I can't wait to experience every part of this with you…the ultrasounds, the first time the baby kicks, the birth. I'm pretty sure no matter how that goes, it will be much better than the first time around with Sophia."

After a year of recovery and healing…on so many levels, we are able to laugh at that statement. There is no longer the bitterness and regret of how our daughter came into this world…we have learned to accept it, embrace it even. But it will be so amazing to experience a pregnancy in its entirety…to watch my beautiful wife deliver our son or daughter. I can't help but get choked up just thinking about it all, and am only snapped out of my reverie when Arizona wipes away a stray tear.

"I know Calliope," she says, understanding me more than any other person in the world. "It's going to be amazing."

"Yes it will," I say. "Amazing." I lean in to kiss her again, but am quickly interrupted by the sound of our peanut calling to us on the baby monitor. I go and get her while Arizona takes a shower. I feed her some dinner and make a bottle for bedtime, grabbing everything we will need for tonight….diapers, her boo boo bunny, her chupo and blankey. When I reappear in our bedroom with an armload of stuff, Sophia trailing behind me, Arizona looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"What are you doing?" she asks, taking some of the things out of my hands before they drop to the floor. "I'll give her a tubby while you take a shower Cal…you didn't have to bring everything in here though."

"Um…yes I did," I tell her, gesturing to our bed that Sophia is trying to climb into. "Special occasions, remember?"

When it finally sinks in that Sophia is sleeping with us tonight, a huge smile forms on Arizona's face. "Special occasion for sure," she says while scooping Sophia up in her arms. "After today, I never want to let her go," she says as she peppers Sophia's face with kisses.

"Well…you'll at least have to share," I say, snatching the baby from her and lavishing her with kisses of my own.

I shower while Arizona gives Sophia a bath…then we all snuggle up in bed reading stories until Sophia crashes. Arizona and I eventually drift off to sleep…her playing with Sophia's gorgeous ringlets while I trace lines across her belly. I can finally be at peace…my two girls safe and sound in my arms.


End file.
